


The Curse of the Black Pearl

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Haikyuu Ship Movie AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou as Will Turner, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio as Elizabeth Swann, M/M, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Yamaguchi Tadashi as Jack Sparrow, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: One night on the sea, Kageyama saved Hinata from drowning and when he discovered Hinata was a pirate. Now Hinata has to do the same for Kageyama.Only he has to band up with a pirate and admit that he has feelings for Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Ship Movie AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Curse of the Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Pirates of the Caribbean movies! And I really love the KageHina ship! So I decided to write a fanfiction out of the movie. And to me, Kageyama fits Elizabeth Swann personality to a T. And I can see Hinata as Will Turner! So here you go!
> 
> Also, I will be bending the rules of society for the fanfiction. Not to mention changing names so I could bend the people and create them into somewhat new characters.

**Caribbean Sea 1712**

On a foggy night, the H.M.S Dauntless sailed across the ocean. It was too muggy to see but that didn't stop the ship from sailing. At the edge of the ship stood a young twelve-year-old boy, Kageyama Tobio staring into the ocean. His dark blue eyes looked for incoming ships, his black hair blew in the wind along with his high standing clothing. Without realizing, his small, pale hands reach out to grab the railing and sang to himself.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho." He sang softly.

Then a sudden hand grabbed his shoulder, Kageyama gasped and turned around. There stood a tall, bald man with dark tan skin. Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Quiet laddie!" He growled. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" 

Kageyama gulped.

"Mr. Tanaka," Mr. Saito said.

The young black-haired boy looked over to find the tall young male standing behind them. It's Lieutenant Saito Ren with his arms crossed behind his back. He wore a British navy suit, blue coat, and white pants. A hat rested on his styled brown hair. And behind Mr. Saito stood Kageyama's father, Governor Eiichi, wearing the powder wig and fancy clothing. He looked at Kageyama with worry. 

"That will do," Mr. Saito said.

"He was singing about pirates," Tanaka pointed at Kageyama. "Bad luck to sing about them. With all this fog and stuff. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." 

"Aye," Tanaka said, walking away. 

Kageyama turned to Mr. Saito, "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

"Think again, young Kageyama," Mr. Saito said, turning to face forward. "They are vile and dishonest creatures, the entire lot of them. I intend to see any man or ship that sails underneath the pirate flag or branded with the pirate symbol will get what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Kageyama was confused about the last part and it must have shown on his face. 'Cause behind Mr. Smith, Tanaka made a motion of a man hanging with his shirt collar. The young black-haired boy eyes widen by the motion. He felt his father take his shoulder, pulling him away from Tanaka, who was chuckling underneath his breath. 

"Lieutenant Saito," Governor Eiichi said. "I appreciate your honesty but I'm afraid what affect it will have on my young son."

"My apologies, Governor Kageyama," Mr. Saito bowed.

"Actually," Kageyama faced his father. "I find it all fascinating"

"I know. That is what concerns me," His father sighed.

Kageyama pouted before turning away. He heard his father and Mr. Saito talked amongst themselves. He planned to find Tanaka and talk to him again but something caught his eye. He leaned forward to find floating their way. It was a piece of a ship but that isn't what caught Kageyama's eye. Someone was laying on top of it. A small boy, who wore raggy, ripped clothing and bright orange hair. Kageyama's eyes widened.

"There's a boy overboard!" He found himself shouting.

Mr. Saito looked his way, "Man overboard! Grab the ropes and pull him upward."

Kageyama glared, "Boy overboard."

He was ignored to bring the strange boy onboard. Kageyama felt himself being pulled backward waiting for the strange boy. He was brought on board, sitting down in front of Kageyama and his father. Mr. Saito checked to see if the boy was breathing, thankfully he was. But his father's tensed hand on his shoulder grabbing hold of Kageymaa's attention. Everyone looked ahead to see a ship on fire, falling apart with items floating in the water.

"What happened here?" Governor Eiichi asked.

"It's most likely the powder magazine," Mr. Saito looked around. "Merchant vessels run very heavily armed."

"Lot of good it did them," Tanaka said, appearing next to Kageyama with a grin. Mr. Saito glared at Tanaka. "What? Everyone's thinking about it. Pirates! A 'hole lot of them."

"There's no proof of that," Governor Eiichi frowned. "This may have been . . . a grave accident." 

"Accident?" Tanaka asked, deadpanned.

"Wake the captain! Get ready to pull in the sails and get a boat ready," Mr. Saito called out. "We need to check for survivors."

Kageyama watched as some sailers picked up the passed out boy to bring him somewhere on the ship. He was dragged to the side by his father. Kageyama looked at his father with raised eyebrows. 

"Tobio, I need you to watch over the boy now," Governer Eiichi nodded towards the orange-haired boy. "Take care of him now."

"Okay," Kageyama replied.

He pushed in the direction of the washed-up boy. Kageyama stood next to him looking down at him. The boy's messy orange hair is finally drying giving him a wild look. Across his face are freckles, his tan skin is bruised and scratched. Without thinking, Kageyama reached out to brush his hair back. The wild orange mess slipped through his fingers, Kageyama couldn't help but notice how soft it was.

Suddenly, the boy grabbed Kageyama's wrist. He opened his eyes revealing panicked brown eyes. Kageyama felt his heart jump to his throat. The boy grip became so tight Kageyama swore one wrong move and his wrist would snap. So Kageyama tried to seem calm. He had to be calm for the boy.

"Oi," Kageyama said, a little too harshly. "You're safe now. You're with me."

The boy blinked.

"My name's Kageyama Tobio," He said.

"H-Hinata Shouyou," The boy replied, shaky.

"My father asked me to watch over you, Hinata,"

Hinata nodded before passing out. His hand fell by his side, releasing Kageyama's now slightly bruised wrist. A glint caught Kageyama's attention. A golden chain hung from Hinata's neck. Kageyama reached out to grab ahold of the necklace. It was a plain golden coin until Kageyama turned it around. A skull with Aztec designs around it. He took the necklace off Hinata's neck to bring it close to him.

"You're a pirate," Kageyama gasped.

He looked back at the boy. Even asleep he looked scared and if he was on dry land, Kageyama had a feeling he would run away. He must be lonely, Kageyama thought. The golden coin pressed against his palm. Kageyama couldn't tell anyone what he found. Not even his father. He was afraid of what would happen if he did. After all, he promised his father he would look after the boy. He was so young not to mention alone in the world, Kageyama didn't want him to go away.

So when Mr. Saito asked him: "Did you find out anything, young Kageyama?"

Kageyama spun around, folding his arms behind his back. The golden coin squeezing against his hand. It was almost cutting into his palms but he looked at Mr. Saito.

"His name is Hinata Shouyou," Kageyama quickly said.

Mr. Saito nodded, "Men, take him down below."

Kageyama watches as Hinata was taken down below. He took in a deep breath about to follow but he felt like he needed to stay put. He looked around until his eyes landed on a large ship. It was large, black, and ragged, it seemed impossible to sail across the ocean. The black sails blew in the wind. But it was the flag that scared Kageyama down to his bones. A large, black flag with a skull and swords crossed underneath. Then it hit him, it was the same skull from the golden coin. 

He pulled the coin out looking at it. Is this where Hinata came from? The large black ship across from him. He felt his heart slammed against his chest, it was beating very fast. He squeezed his eyes shut praying it would take him away from here. Or take the ship away from his sight.

**Port Royal, Jamaica 1720**

Kageyama opened his eyes with a short gasp. He rolled over on his side looking around finding himself in his bedroom. He sat up, reaching over to lit the candle and walked towards his desk. The candle was set down on the desk, pulling open the drawer revealing the golden coin he had taken from Hinata all those years ago. He took it out setting it against his palm. It glinted in the candlelight somehow making the gold look brighter. 

With a huff, he put it around his neck. He thought about Hinata as the cold necklace fell against his chest. The annoying, orange-haired boy somehow snuck his way into Kageyama's heart. They found themselves speaking to each other most days. Kageyama swore Hinata would sneak out of the blacksmith's shop whenever Kageyama was in town. And deep down Kageyama knew he was willingly trying to find Hinata's bright orange hair in the crowd. Somehow, they both would do anything to find each other no matter what. 

He reaches up to touch the golden coin. Kageyama wonders how he and Hinata would find each other today. Would he beg his father to allow him in the colony? Or would Hinata appear here with a brand new item for the house? Should Kageyama try to sneak out of the house? Or should he wait? They always found their way towards each other. Somehow or someway, fate had a way to bring them together.

His thoughts were broken by his father knocking on the door. He jumped to his feet knocking the chair behind him. Outside the door, he can hear his father wondering if he was okay but Kageyama grabbed his night robe and wrapped it around his shoulders. He shoved the necklace underneath his shirt as the door opened. His father smiled at him with a large box in his hands.

"What's that?" Kageyama asked, slightly out of breath.

"A present for you." His father replied, smiling.

"What for?"

"Can a father dote on his only child?"

Kageyama smiles shyly as he took off the box top. Inside was a floral waistcoat from their homeland. Kageyama took out the waistcoat, his shy smile now larger. It has been so long since he had anything from their homeland. Everything has been from their new home. Not that he minded the fabrics from Port Royal, he just missed his homeland. He felt himself being tugged behind the dressing wall.

"Actually," His father's voice broke through the silence. "I was hoping you would wear it to the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Kageyama asked, confused.

"Captain Saito promotion."

"I knew it!" Kageyama grumbled.

Kageyama wanted to face his father but his eyes almost popped out of his head when the corset tightened. He looked down to find the brand new flat stomach. Kageyama pouted wanted to argue. Then his father went on. Not acknowledging his son may pass out behind the dressing wall.

"He's a fine gentleman, don't you think?" His father asked.

Kageyama answered with another gasp from the corset being tighten once again.

"He fancies you, you know?" 

Kageyama's eyes widened for a different reason. That question rang through his head. _Does he fancy me?_ Kageyama asked himself. He doesn't know how he feels about that? He much rather not want to think about that. 

"Tobio?" His father asked, worried. "How is it coming?"

"It's difficult," Another pull on the corset. "To say."

"I've been told it's the latest fashion in London. All the young people are wearing it."

"Then people obviously don't like to breathe there."

Finally, the corset was finished and his floral jacket was put on. He gulped but finding it very difficult to breathe or do anything. His father was called down to see a guest while Kageyama still had some prepping to do for the ceremony today. The only relief he had was the golden coin pressing against his chest. 

\---

Downstairs, stood Hinata who was looking around. He wore his best clothes, which didn't say much, due to a baggy white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. They barely made a difference inside the Kageyama family mansion. Even the maids and butlers have better dress wear than him. Hinata pressed his lips together trying to think of another thing to do. He looked around finding everything so wild and expensive.

How could Kageyama find an interest in him when he has all of this? Why do they make all the effort to talk to each other? Hinata couldn't compare to this world. He couldn't buy all these things for Kageyama or even buy him a fulfilling dinner. 

Hinata cleared his throat. He can't think about that right now. Right now, he holds the sword Governor Eiichi commissioned from his workplace. He made it and he found himself very pleased with it. It was one of his greatest works. The perfect blade for the ceremony service. 

Especially for the strange design, he was requested to create.

He looked at the walls wanting something to do. Hinata isn't sure when Governor Eiichi is coming down but he also couldn't want to see Kageyama Tobio. The boy who saved him all those years ago. The very boy who has a rude mouth, quick temper, and beautiful features have stolen his heart. Only he can't be with him. He was a male of higher blood while Hinata just washed up on their boat. He has no family, no riches, or no name of importance. There's no way he could court Kageyama in any way.

He isn't worthy of Kageyama. He deserves someone who can take care of his needs. He deserves someone who could give him a roof over his head. He deserves someone who could give him food on his table. He deserves someone who can create a fire when he's cold. He deserves someone who isn't Hinata. Just because Kageyama owes Hinata's heart doesn't mean he can supply every need. 

Someone whos lived in high class like Kageyama would have a culture shock if Hinata does court him.

Without knowing, his hand was on a candle holder in the wall in front of him. Due to his sad thoughts about never being able to court Kageyama, he snapped the candle holder off. His eyes widened before looking around. Thankfully no one is around to see his mistake. He also didn't want to think how much it would cost to get it to fix. Hinata quickly looked around for a place to hide it, he put it inside an umbrella stand to hide it from the public. He jerked backward once he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He turned around to see Governor Eiichi smiling down at him. In Hinata's mind, he was the complete opposite of his son. Where his son wears his black locks freely, Governer Eiichi wore a white powder wig. His round body was wrapped with a white button-up top, light blue jacket, and loose white pants tucked in black boots. He smiled at Hinata once he reached the bottom step.

"Ah, Hinata!" Governor Eiichi clapped his hands. "It's really good to see you again."

Hinata gave a nervous chuckle, "Good day, Governor. I have your order."

"Excellent!" 

Hinata put the box on the table. He waited for Governor Eiichi to give him the okay before he opened the box. Once he revealed the sword to Governor Eiichi, he felt proud by the look it was given. Governor Eiichi grabbed the sword from Hinata's hands to open from its sheath. Governor Eiichi let out a sound of approval. Which gave him another proud emotion rushed through him.

The orange-haired boy moved to explain the sword, "The blade is folded steel. Right there is the gold filigree that you have requested."

"Ah," Governor Eiichi said.

"If I may," Hinata motioned to the sword, once it was in his grasp he balanced it on one finger. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the width of the blade."

He flipped the sword and grabbed the handle. Governor Eiichi looked at him with raised eyebrows. Hinata just grinned before sheathing the sword once more. He passed it over to Governor Eiichi waiting for him to say something.

"Very nice. Very nice indeed." Governor Eiichi smiled, "Commodore Saito will be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments to your master for me."

All the pride Hinata felt just disappeared within a second. He wonders if anyone in the colony knew Hinata made all the swords. Hinata wonders what if he told Governor Eiichi that he made the sword would he get the same reaction?

"I shall," Hinata cleared his throat. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

He was going to say more but he stopped. He stared past Governor Eiichi to find Kageyama walking down the stairs. Kageyama looked over at him with a slight blush. Though it doesn't matter because Kageyama made him speechless. He had on a white shirt with a floral waistcoat showing off a brand-new hourglass shape. A pair of fitted beige pants with knee-high boots. Kageyama titled his head to the side giving a small smile.

The only thought Hinata could think at the moment was; how attractive Kageyama looks with the new clothing.

"Tobio!" Governor Eiichi exclaimed, turning around. "I knew it would look absolutely amazing on you!"

Hinata wanted to agree with him or say something but he couldn't. So he gave a nervous smile with a nod. Kageyama walked down the stairs standing between Governor Eiichi and Hinata. The orange-haired boy started to fiddle with the ends of his shirt as a way to calm his nerves. It was difficult when you have those dark blue eyes staring down at you, Hinata thought to himself. 

"Hinata," Kageyama smiled as he reached up to grab at a hidden gold coin. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Hinata asked, voice breaking.

"Tobio," Governor Eiichi sputtered. "That's not appropriate for you to say."

"About the day we met," Kageyama ignored his father. "Do you remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" Hinata breathed. He felt Governor Eiichi's eyes on him so he quickly bowed. "I'll never be able to repay you back, Kageyama-san."

Kageyama stiffed by the sudden formality. He thought they were passed the honorifics by now. Kageyama looked down a bit hurt which was seen by Hinata. Hinata wanted to say something but Governor Eiichi beat him to it.

"There you go," Governor Eiichi nodded. "At least this boy has a sense of propriety. Now come along, Tobio, we need to be leaving."

Governor Eiichi motion for a servant to take the sword box towards their carriage. Kageyama gulped before looking at Hinata with a stony face.

"Good day, Hinata-san." Kageyama nodded.

He turned away from Hinata and walked out the door. Hinata wanted to call out to Kageyama. He wanted to say something but his voice was stuck in his throat. All he could do is follow after him, stopping on the first step. Kageyama and his father were walking towards their carriage. Hinata grabbed at the edge of his shirt, tugging it away from himself. 

"Good day!" He called out before taking in a deep breath. "Tobio." He said to himself.

Kageyama was inside the carriage when he heard his father speaking to him. He was talking about Mr. Smith but Kageyama turned around. His dark blue eyes locked with Hinata's brown eyes. The carriage took them apart once again. It made Hinata think of their social distance while Kageyama thought about the idea of Hinata near him. 

**Port Royal Habor 1720**

Underneath the bright sun sailed a sinking ship. There on top of the mast stood a pirate staring straight forward. Yamaguchi Tadashi is known as Captain Yamaguchi or he would rather be called that. His long brown hair turned into dreadlocks from his sea traveling, random items were braided in his dreadlocks with a large red bandanna tied around his head. Smeared black kohl around his eyes, dirt-covered his tan skin almost covering his many freckles. He wore an open white baggy shirt showing off his chest, a pair of baggy black pants with brown boots. 

Yamaguchi grabbed at his leather hat as he turned to the side. The large H.M.S Dauntless ship came into view. He narrowed his brown eyes thinking of ways to get that boat. But something reminded him to look down at his boat. He slides down the rope to reach the water-soaked ship. Yamaguchi reached out for his bucket to try to scoop out some water from his boat. He just needed it a bit longer.

The sinking ship sailed past the gallows hanging three pirate skeletons. Yamaguchi jumped to his feet with a small sorrow shake of his head. He slipped off his hat as a sign of respect. His brown eyes scanned the sign around one of the pirate skeleton necks.

_PIRATES - YE BE WARNED_

Yamaguchi slipped his hat back on his head, looking away from the warning sign. He wasn't planning to listen to the warning due to him needing a brand new ship. The pirate looked down at his feet seeing the water already rising to his ankles. He shrugged his shoulders before climbing back up the mast. With confidence, he wrapped one arm around the mast staring forward. 

He felt eyes on him as he sailed past H.M.S Dauntless ship. And he knew why. The closer he got to the dock, the more his ship sunk underneath the ocean. By the time he reached the docks, his mast was the only thing poking out of the ocean. Yamaguchi stepped onto the dock and made his way past all the staring eyes. It wasn't until someone called out to him. He raises his eyebrows before turning around.

"Hold on!" He shouted. "Hold on there, you!"

There stood an elderly man with white curls tied into a low ponytail. _He must be the Harbormaster_ , Yamaguchi thought to himself. Yamaguchi's nose scrunched when he saw the higher class clothing. Behind the elderly man stood his young assistant who looked between Yamaguchi and the Harbormaster. 

"It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock," The Harbormaster said.

Yamaguchi looked at his boat's mast.

"And I need to know your name," The Harbormaster went on as he opened his book to record Yamaguchi's name.

Yamaguchi clicks his tongue, "What d'ye say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

The Harbormaster opened his mouth to protest but Yamaguchi tossed three shillings on the book. The young assistant looked towards the Harbormaster with a raised eyebrow. Yamaguchi grinned showing off some gold-capped teeth. The Harbormaster looked down at three shillings before slipping the shillings in his pocket. He smiled at Yamaguchi.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Nakamura!" The Harbormaster exclaimed as he shut his book.

Yamaguchi tipped his hat before walking away. He walked past the desk but a small money bag caught his eye. He picked it up, shook it near his ear. Once he heard the sound he wanted, the sound of coins jingling, he pocketed the money bag and walked away before he could get caught.

**Fort Charles, Port Royal 1720**

There stood the Port Royal navy in front of the growing crowd. All the nobles of the colony stood at the front stands. Governor Eiichi stood on the stage, arms folded behind his back waiting for the ceremony to start. While Kageyama stood next to the other noble sons with a fan out. He fanned his face trying to cool himself down but the corset wasn't helping. Kageyama looked around to see if any other boys were wearing a corset or the females to find out they weren't. With that thought, he moved the fan faster for more air.

Kageyama looked at the Port Royal navy started the ceremony. With practiced moves, a soldier called out for their stances. A call caused them to split right down the middle, another call made them turn forward with their guns raised above. It revealed Mr. Saito standing at the end. Kageyama took notice of the only difference about Mr. Saito has a white powder wig tied down the nape of his neck. Now that Kageyama is older, he knows that Mr. Saito is handsome. 

But an orange-haired boy popped in his brain. That alone took away any thought that Mr. Saito is handsome.

Mr. Saito made his way towards Governor Eiichi. As Kageyama saw many times from going with them during their practice. Governor Eiichi presented Mr. Saito the brand new sword, that showed Hinata's work and a smile crossed Kageyama's face. Kageyama wondered if his father thanked Hinata for the sword or tipped him some money. He knew how the blacksmith drank until he passed out leaving Hinata alone in the blacksmith. 

Near the end of the ceremony, Kageyama felt himself become a bit dizzy. He could barely breathe due to the corset wrapped tightly around his waist. Not to mention the sun beating down on him causing him to be lightheaded even more. He prayed for some wind or for the ceremony to be cut short. Kageyama started to think of ways to go home right after so he could get the stupid corset off. There is no way he needed to be this dressed up today for a simple ceremony. He turned back to watch the ceremony trying to think of other things.

He found it a bit hard but did so anyway.

**Port Royal, Navy Dock 1720**

Yamaguchi made his way towards the dock humming to himself, ignoring the world around him. He walked past two guards on sentry duty, Kazuhito Narita and Hisashi Kinoshita. They were sitting underneath the shade until Yamaguchi passed by them. They both jumped to their feet and walked towards Yamaguchi, trying to stop him before he walked forward. 

"Hey!" Narita called out as they both stood in front of Yamaguchi. "This dock is off-limits to civilians."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," Yamaguchi raised a hand. "If I see one then I shall let you know immediately."

He tried to move past them but they both blocked in his way. Yamaguchi was taken aback by the sudden action. He looked at them with slightly wide eyes.

"Apparently there's some sort of important and fancy happening at the fort, eh?" Yamaguchi motioned towards Fort Charles. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not get an invitation?"

"Someone has to stay here and make sure civilians stay off-limits to this dock," Narita said.

"That's a fine goal to be sure . . . but it seems to me that a ship like that," Yamaguchi pointed towards the H.M.S Dauntless. "Makes this a bit unnecessary, truly."

"Oh," Narita smiled. "The Dauntless is a powerhouse in the seas, yes but no ship that can beat the Interceptor for speed."

Yamaguchi filed that information for later use, "I've heard of one ship that is faster, uncatchable . . . the Black Pearl."

Narita's eyes widened by the name.

But Kinoshita scoffed, "There is no _real_ ship that can beat the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship, Kinoshita," Narita told him, nodding.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Yamaguchi took this moment for them arguing for him to slip away. Though he did listen to them with amusement and a grin across his face.

"Have you seen it?" Kinoshita asked Narita.

"Yes," Narita nodded.

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have!"

"Really?" Kinoshita faced him. "You have seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spit him back out?"

Narita paused, "No."

"No," Kinoshita repeated.

"But!" Narita raised a hand. "I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh," Kinoshita deadpanned. "And no ship with black sails, that crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying, Narita?"

Narita paused once again, "No."

"Like I said," Kinoshita turned back to Yamaguchi. "There's no real ship that can match the Intercept - - HEY!"

They both saw Yamaguchi was no longer here. They both looked around for him and spot him standing at the wheel of the Interceptor. Yamaguchi was looking over the wheel trying to see if anything could be different. Kinoshita called Yamaguchi out gathering his attention. The pirate faked innocence surprise as he watched the two rush after him. Not too long, they stood in front of him, both guns raised poked towards him. Yamaguchi stood there looking at them.

"Get away from there!" Kinoshita shouted. "You don't have permission on the boat, mate."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just a pretty ship." Yamaguchi smiled.

"Who are you?" Narita asked him.

Yamaguchi held out his hand, "Nakumara! Or Mr. Nakumara if you like."

"What are you doing here in Port Royal, 'Mr. Nakumara'?" Narita asked him.

"Yes!" Kinoshita nodded. "And no lies!"

"Well, then. I confess: It is my intention commander one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black gut outs!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands together.

Kinoshita blinked, "I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth," Narita said.

"If he were telling the truth then he wouldn't have told us that, Narita," Kinoshita said.

"Unless," Yamaguchi leaned forward. "He knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." 

Narita and Kinoshita looked at each other to consider that.

**Port Royal, Fort Charles 1720**

Kageyama found himself slowly becoming weaker throughout the time he spent here. He couldn't accept food or drink due to a sudden thought of not being able to pass his corset. The young noble son found himself weakening his fan movements as time went by. His skin was pale and sticky. The music and chatter were barely registered in his ears. He was staring forward, the view in front of him looked very hazy. He wondered if that was normal?

"May I have a moment?" Mr. Saito asked.

It shocked Kageyama from his thought. He looked over at Mr. Saito who held out his arm for Kageyama. Kageyama took the arm, allowing him to lead away from the party. Mr. Saito walked them towards a secluded area far away from the party. Though the walk, Kageyama continues to fan himself and wanted to tug at the corset underneath his shirt. They both stopped at the parapet, an area that looked off into the sea. One-step and you can fall into the ocean below. Mr. Saito let Kageyama go and turned to face him, trying to gather his thoughts.

"You look lovely, Tobio," Mr. Saito smiled.

Kageyama frowned, not able to focus on anything around him. He wears he is going to pass out any moment now.

Though, Mr. Saito read this wrong. He saw it as disapproval, "I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind." He spun around. "This promotion throws into sharp relief which I have not achieved . . . a marriage to a fine partner. You have become a fine man, Tobio."

"I can't breathe," Kageyama gasped.

"Yes," Mr. Saito smiled. "I'm a bit nervous."

Kageyama reached out to catch himself against the wall behind him. But due to his lack of air, his hand slide off the wall bringing his weight down with him. He fell off the wall, going over the cliff to plummet in the sea below. When he crashed into the ocean he caught the attention of Mr. Saito, Yamaguchi, Narita, and Kinoshita. 

"Tobio!" Mr. Saito shouted.

He took off his jacket to jump in but he was stopped by his Lieutenant Ito.

"The rocks, sr!" Lieutenant Ito exclaimed. "It's a miracle he missed them!"

Mr. Saito clenched his teeth but knew he was right. They both rushed off trying to reach the bottom of the cliff quickly as they can.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi, Narita, and Kinoshita looked at the lean. Yamaguchi leaned over the boat trying to find the source. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a fan floating above the ocean. 

"Will one of you be saving him, then?" Yamaguchi asked them.

"I can't swim," Narita admitted.

Yamaguchi looked at Kinoshita who repeated Narita's statement. That made Yamaguchi sighed out of annoyance.

"Pride of King's Navy, are you," Yamaguchi said as he took off the items on him. He passed his coat, hat, pistol, and his sword to Kinoshita. "Don't lose those!"

He dived into the ocean, swimming his way towards Kageyama. Kageyama was sinking in the water, heading towards the ocean floor. The golden medallion slipped from his shirt and raised into the water. The sunlight hit the golden medallion causing a signal to burst through the ocean. It caused ripples above confusing Narita and Kinoshita. Kageyama hit the ocean floor laying out.

Yamaguchi reached him, wrapping an arm around Kageyama and swam to the surface. He broke through the surface gasping for air and brought Kageyama's head above water. The pirate made his way towards the dock, it was a long and tiring process. Yet it also revealed that Kageyama is wearing a corset to Yamaguchi. He wondered if his people wore corsets all the time around here.

He reached the docks were Narita and Kinoshita wanted for them. Yamaguchi passed them Kageyama allowing them to bring on the docks. He then climbed on the docks. Exhausted, he slumped forward but the stillness around Kageyama worried him. He wondered if the corset was put on too tightly. When Narita claimed Kageyama wasn't breathing, Yamaguchi moved forward taking Narita's knife.

Narita gasped as Yamaguchi shoved him away. They both shouted for answers when he raised the knife above Kageyama. Yamaguchi cuts off Kageyama's clothing then the corset down the middle and tore it off Kageyama. He tosses the soggy corset and clothing behind him. They all waited with baited breathe. Then Kageyama sputtered water almost choking for fresh air. 

"I never would have thought about that," Narita admitted.

"Clearly," Yamaguchi huffed. "You have never been to Singapore."

A glint caught Yamaguchi's eye. There sat the golden medallion on Kageyama's chest. Yamaguchi grabbed it, bringing it closer to his eye.

"Where did you get that?" Yamaguchi asked him.

Kageyama couldn't answer due to him trying to catch his breath. 

Suddenly, a cold metal blade was pressed against Yamaguchi's neck, "On your feet." Mr. Saito said.

It was a bad scene. Yamaguchi hovering over a noble man's son, who is shirtless everything cut off revealing almost everything. He was standing on his feet when Kageyama's father arrived. He called out for his son, taking off his jacket for Kageyama to cover up.

"Tobio, are you alright?" Governor Eiichi asked him.

Kageyama leaned against his father, "Yes, yes. I'm fine."

Governor Eiichi looked around and noticed Kinoshita holding Kageyama's soggy clothing. With a blushing face, Kinoshita pointed towards Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked embarrassed as he scanned the scene around him. He needed to find a way out of this.

"Shoot him," Governor Eiichi stated.

All guns raised towards Yamaguchi who put his hands up. 

"Father!" Kageyama exclaimed. "Commodore, do you intend to kill my rescuer?"

Mr. Saito raises his chin but looked over at Kageyama. Who stared at him with sternness, waiting for Mr. Saito to challenge him. Mr. Smith nodded towards his men who lowered their guns. Yamaguchi nodded thanks to Kageyama. Mr. Saito sheathed his brand new sword, looking at Yamaguchi with narrowed his eyes.

He held out his hand, "I believe thanks are in order."

Yamaguchi regarded the hand. Slowly, he took Mr. Saito's hand and shook it gingerly. But the grip tightens and pulled Yamaguchi's arm forward then tearing back Yamaguchi's shirt sleeve revealing a brand. It was a large P burned into his wrist. 

"Had a brush with East India Trading Company, have we?" Mr. Saito frowned. "Pirate."

Just as the guns were put down, suddenly they were back pointing towards Yamaguchi. The pirate winced do to the thought of being so close to freedom. 

"Hang him," Governor Eiichi declared.

Mr. Saito looked closer at Yamaguchi's arm, thanks to the salty water all the dirt was cleaned off. It revealed the many freckles across Yamaguchi's skin. A well-known fact amongst all pirates, Yamaguchi is the only one who's whole body is covered freckles. Mr. Saito looked up at Yamaguchi with a grin.

"Well, well," Mr. Saito said. "Yamaguchi Tadashi, isn't it?"

"Captain," Yamaguchi corrected. "Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi. If you please, sir."

"Really?" Mr. Saito looked out into the bay. "I don't see a ship."

"As it was, I'm in the market for one."

Kinoshita leaned forward, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"I told you he was telling the truth," Narita told his partner. "These are his, sir."

Narita held out the items Yamaguchi handed to him before he jumped into the water. Mr. Saito looked over the items, then went to pick up one by one to examine them. He picked up the pistol, looking it over.

"No additional shot or powder," Mr. Saito said.

Yamaguchi shrugged as a response.

A compass was next, "A compass that doesn't point north."

That made Yamaguchi blush out of embarrassment. 

The sword was next, when he unsheathed it revealing a metal sword, "And here I thought it was made out of wood." 

Yamaguchi, once again, shrugged.

Mr. Saito sheathed the sword, "You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah," Yamaguchi grinned. "But you've heard of me."

Lieutenant Ito came over with a pair of shackles. Yamaguchi gritted his teeth seeing them. This wasn't going to his plan at all. All he wanted was to find a ship to steal then hunt after his real ship. He never planned to get caught. Oh, why did he have to save that boy from drowning? Mr. Saito grabbed Yamaguchi by the arm and tugged him forward. 

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Kageyama demanded.

"Lieutenant," Mr. Saito said.

Kageyama broke away from his father's hug. The jacket fell off Kageyama's shoulders revealing his naked chest for everyone to see. He ignored his father's protests. He ignored the blushes from onlookers. He ignored the stares from onlookers. He ignored them all because he could care less about it. He was annoyed by the fact, he was so easily ignored by Mr. Saito.

"Pirate or not," Kageyama stood right next to Mr. Saito. "This man saved my life."

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of wickedness." Mr. Saito said.

Shackles were snapped on Yamaguchi's wrists, "But enough to condemn him."

"Indeed," Mr. Saito smiled.

Once Yamaguchi's shackles were on, Mr. Saito motioned for his men to put their weapons down. Yamaguchi did a quick look through before landing on Kageyama. 

"Finally," Yamaguchi muttered.

With sudden speed, Yamaguchi wrapped the shackles around Kageyama's throat bringing the boy close to him. He almost felt bad due to his wet clothing pressing against Kageyama's naked back. Everything happened at once though. Weapons were pointed towards them but Yamaguchi was smarter than them. He had Kageyama as a shield. 

"Put your weapons down!" Governer Eiichi exclaimed.

"I knew you would warm up to me," Yamaguchi smiled at Governor Eiichi. He then turned towards Mr. Saito. "Now, Commodore Saito, my items, please. Every single bit!"

Mr. Saito hesitated though.

Yamaguchi tighten the shackles against Kageyama's throat, "Commodore!"

Mr. Saito grabbed the items from Naita with pure frustration then presented it to Yamaguchi.

"Now, Tobio . . . Tobio is it?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"It's Kageyama," Kageyama hissed.

Yamaguchi smirked, "Well, Kageyama, if you be so kind. Remember, we don't have all day."

Kageyama felt the chain loosen on his neck so he could grab Yamaguchi's items. He snatched them away from Mr. Saito then turned around, glaring at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi watched ahead of him taking in the facial expressions he was given. He would have told them he wasn't into black-heads but instead salty blondes. Kageyama put the hat on then wrapped the belt around Yamaguchi's waist.

Yamaguchi couldn't help it when he said: "Easy on the goods, love."

"You're despicable," Kageyama hisses.

"Sticks and stones, love," Yamaguchi winked. "I saved your life, you've saved mine. We're square now."

Once Kageyama finished, Yamaguchi, spun around to use him as a shield again. The cold chains pressed against Kageyama's neck. His brown eyes locked with Mr. Saito and he walked backward with a grin. He slammed against a cargo gantry. Yamaguchi quickly glanced to the side to find his escape.

"Gentleman," Yamaguchi bowed towards them. "May you always remember this as the day you almost caught Captian Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Yamaguchi shoved Kageyama forward and using that as a distraction, he grabs the rope and kicks away the belaying key. With that, he was shot up into the sky with people down below calling out to him. He grabbed the second rope to swing around to the other side.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Eiichi asked angrily.

"Open arms!" Mr. Saito called out. 

All bullets shoot past Yamaguchi. This isn't his first time being shot at, Yamaguchi thought jokingly. He also made a promise to go back home alive and he refuses to break that here in some rundown colony. Mr. Saito called out another order but Yamaguchi dodged them again. He slipped his shackles over another rope and slide down, landing across from them. He ran forward quickly as he could with the bullets coming closer towards him.

Yamaguchi made his way into the alleyway but the sound of the oncoming navy made his heart race. So he took out his sword, putting it between an open hand statue then hide behind it. It was just in time because the navy ran past him. He counted to twenty before climbing out. Yamaguchi put the sword back into its sheath and looked out. Before he can go anywhere, he needs these chains off. He looked around for anything to help and a sign above told him what he needed. _Blacksmith's Forge._

A grin passed his face as he walked in. He was greeted with a well light, perfectly organized area. On the wall was full of tools that would be perfect for him to get off these shackles. He took off his hat and set it somewhere next to him. He walked down the stairs but a loud snore made him stop moving. He turned to the side to find a sleeping, overweight man who smelled strongly of booze. Yamaguchi titled his head to the side.

He walked towards the passed out man, snapping his fingers in front of him. The drunken man did not move. He shook the chains in front of his face, trying to make it louder.. Again, the drunken man did not move. So Yamaguchi took to poking him very hard a few times, getting the same result as before. Yamaguchi raises his chin then spun around as he was going to walk away. Then he turned around, yelling in the drunken man's face. The drunken man did not move.

"Huh," Yamaguchi said to himself.

He quickly moved forward to get the chains off. With a fast snatch, he took the hammer off the wall and set the chains on the anvil below. He tried to hit in the middle but each swing moved his hands. He cursed how short the chains are but he tried a few more times. Out of frustration, he slammed the hammer down looking above. His eyes landed on the gears of the mill then back down to his chains. A new plan formed in his mind once the donkey made a noise.

Yamaguchi went forward to move with his new plan. He grabbed a hot poker to jump-start the donkey. The hot metal pressed against the donkey's bum and he raced over to put his chains between two gears. He pulled tightly as he could, then once the gears passed over the chain it snapped in half. Yamaguchi was about to cheer but the door jiggled telling him someone is coming. Without a doubt, he jumped to hide somewhere.

Hinata walked inside the shop with a sigh. Ever since he left the Kageyama home all he could think was how badly he messed up. Then when he heard about the pirate who threatened Kageyama, he had no idea how to react. So he returned to forge before he loses his mind and ends up in the gallows for murder. He ran his hand through his messy orange hair. He planned to sulk but the gears moving made him stop in his place. He walked down to stop the donkey, calming her down by rubbing her mane. A snore made him roll his eyes. Hinata turned back to see him passed out with the fifth bottle today he assumes.

"Right where I left you," Hinata sighed. 

Hinata stood up, rubbing the donkey's mane one more time. He looked around his shop to find things that were in its place except for the hammer.

"Not where I left you," He muttered to himself. 

He walked over to pick up the hammer. Perhaps he forgets he had placed it there, he was in a rush to get to the Kageyama's house. But he hasn't forgotten where he put things before. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was a worn brown leather hat sitting there. He narrowed his eyes and reached out to grab it but a cold metal sword slaps his hand. Hinata turned back to see a pirate.

Yamaguchi regarded him as he raised his sword, poking it at Hinata's throat. They both backed up towards the door. Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes, he couldn't help but find the orange-haired boy very familiar. The pirate swore he had seen the orange-haired boy somewhere. But he wasn't able to think back because the person opposite him spoke.

Hinata glared at him, "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

"Yup, that's me," Yamaguchi smiled. "But you're familiar . . . have I threaten you before?"

"Trust me, I have made a point to never become friendly with pirates." 

"Ah," Yamaguchi shrugged. "Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me."

Hinata turned to the side grabbing a nearby sword. Yamaguchi let out a sigh.

"Do you think that's wise?" Yamaguchi asked him. "Crossing swords with a pirate?"

Hinata responded by getting in an attack position. His sword raised in front of him, feet apart, and arm behind his back, "You threatened Kageyama."

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow, "Just a little." 

They both pressed their swords together. Suddenly, Yamaguchi attacked first trying to throw Hinata off his rhythm. At first, it was hard but they both matched up soon enough. Their swords clanked together each of them trying to hit the other. Every time Hinata tried to thrust, Yamaguchi dodged to the side. If Yamaguchi tried to thrust, Hinata would dodge to the side. Yamaguchi could tell that Hinata was skilled but he wondered if he could use this to advantage. So he made a brand new plan.

"You know what you're doing," Yamaguchi started. "Excellent form . . . but how's your footwork? If I step here . . . ?"

Yamaguchi makes a step in an imaginary circle. Hinata stepped in the other way. Yamaguchi realized that Hinata is intent on fighting him, he can use that to his advantage. 

"Very good! Now I step again," He said as he took another step.

Now they are opposite each other but it's what Yamaguchi needed. He's right behind his escape. Yamaguchi shocked Hinata then turned around. He tried to run for the door. Hinata let out a shocked noise but his anger soon took over. By the time Yamaguchi reached the door, a sword was thrown his way. It barely missed him, taking some hair off but Hinata wasn't aiming for him. He aimed for the latch above to keep the door locked.

Yamaguchi looked back to Hinata then back to the sword stuck in the door. Yamaguchi tried to tug the sword out of the wooden door only to find it stuck. _How deep is it_ , Yamaguchi asked himself. He then tried to grab at the latch to make it undone only to end with the same result. A frustrated sigh left his mouth as he turned around. He was greeted with a grinning Hinata.

"That's a wonderful trick. Really. Except, once again, _you_ are between me and my way out," Yamaguchi drew his sword. "And you have no weapon."

Hinata stared at Yamaguchi as he grabbed a newly forged sword from the fires. It stunned the donkey causing her to move forward. Yamaguchi saw the moving gears and raced for it. Perhaps Hinata would be not as skilled near the moving gears. Not surprising, Hinata followed him. Their fight went on as before. Each of them dodging oncoming attacks or attacking the other. It wasn't until Yamaguchi wrapped his shackle chain around Hinata's sword and tossed it to the side. Without missing a beat, Hinata grabbed a brand new sword. Yamaguchi stomped his foot out of pure distress.

"Who makes all of these?!" Yamaguchi asked.

"I do!" Hinata grinned. "And I practiced with them every three hours."

Yamaguchi started to pick up tools and threw them at Hinata, "You need a hobby, mate. Or perhaps a romantic partner."

Hinata clenched his jaw as he reached for another sword. That motion didn't fly over Yamaguchi's head.

"Or," Yamaguchi sang. "Perhaps the reason you practice so much is because it is that you found one. But you can't woo said person . . . oh, gods, you're not a eunuch, are you?" He thought back to the name he dropped earlier. "Oh, you're in love with the noble man's son."

Hinata ignored him as he slashed him a with a sword, "I train every day is so when I met a pirate . . . I can kill it!"

"That's a bit excessive don't ya think?" Yamaguchi asked him. "I mean you better make your move now. He seems to be the only child. Easy snatching, ya know?"

Hinata moved forward causing their fight to go on. They both moved around the forge with their swords clanging into the air. They both jumped on a wagon but their sudden weights and their movements caused it to move backward. They were now rolling backward but that didn't stop their fighting. While Yamaguchi was making a plan to escape, he didn't take note of Hinata was fighting on pure instinct. Hinata had Yamaguchi's chain wrap around his sword then jumped up to stabbed into the air. 

Hinata grinned out of pride. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, stomped on their moving ramp causing a loose board to shot up. It slammed against Hinata's chin and flew him off the ramp. Hinata landed somewhere giving Yamaguchi some time. He pulled at the sword using all his strength. Sadly, it didn't work but Yamaguchi is a stubborn man. He jumped up to wrap his legs around the beam as if to help him. 

At the same time, Hinata was back with a brand new sword, Yamaguchi was able to pull the sword out. Hinata jumped on the moving ramp as Yamaguchi fell on it. It flung Hinata up and he landed on the beams. Yamaguchi felt his head pounded from the sudden fall. He looked around for Hinata, he swore he just has seen the orange-haired boy not too long ago. By an off chance, he looked up to find Hinata cutting a rope letting lose a net full of barrels. The weight shot Yamaguchi up thankfully he landed on the beams. 

Yet, Yamaguchi realized he is weaponless.

He looked at Hinata with his hands by his side. Then he turned to the side to get off the beams, one wrong move he could fall and break his neck. Yamaguchi refuses to die here, as mentioned before, he has a promise to someone to get back to his colony alive. He made his way towards the window, he can jump through there. He is small enough. He jumped off the beams, landing perfectly but he heard Hinata right behind him. Yamaguchi reached out to grab the bag full of powder and spun around to toss it on Hinata's face. He pushed Hinata back then kicked the sword out of his hand.

Hinata stumbled back, annoyed by the dirt covering his face. He wiped it away from his eyes and opened them. When he looked up a pistol was pointing at his face. 

"You cheated!" Hinata hissed.

Yamaguchi smiled, "Pirate."

Even with a pistol pointed at him, Hinata blocked his way. He thought about pirates and anger burned through him. Hinata can barely remember the night he was found by the Kageyama clan. The only two things he remembers was being raided by pirates on a ragged black ship and Kageyama's blue eyes. Hinata didn't have a home before being brought here. Kageyama gave him that home. So he made a promise to himself to protect it with every single beat of his heart. 

So he could care less with the pistol pointed at his face. Yamaguchi though made a panicked face. 

"Move away," Yamaguchi told him.

"No," Hinata replied.

"Please move!"

"No!" Hinata stepped forward. "I can not let you step aside and let you escape."

Yamaguchi cocked his pistol, "This shot was not made for you."

Before either of them could do anything, a loud glass shatter noise echoed throughout the forge. Yamaguchi's eyes glazed over then he crumpled on the floor. Hinata found himself wide eye with his boss who held up his broke booze bottle. The front door was smashed opened revealing the Port Royal Navy bursting through. Hinata saw Mr. Saito, in an instant, he clenched his teeth together. He has heard of the rumors of Mr. Saito wanting to court Kageyama. He didn't want that but he also didn't have the heart to ask for Kageyama's hand.

Mr. Saito looked down, "Well, I trust you will remember this as the day that Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi _almost_ escaped. Take him away, men."

He looked over at Hinata. They both locked eyes but Hinata looked down at his feet. He found himself praying that Mr. Saito hasn't asked anything from Kageyama. Though a deep part of him told him otherwise.

**Port Royal, Governor House 1720**

Kageyama found himself laying underneath the covers. His pale hands gripped at the book trying to read but he couldn't. His mind raced with the events today. He thought about his disagreement with Hinata which wasn't the usual fights they have. Then Mr. Saito's proposal overpowered that thought. He narrowed his eyes hoping the horrible plot would help him think of it. Then underneath his covers became warm, Kageyama looked up to find Yachi smiling at him.

"There you go, sir," Yachi started to fix the blankets. "It was a difficult day I heard."

"I suspected Commodore Saito would propose," Kageyama sighed. "Though I will admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

Yachi looked at him, "I actually was talking about you being threatened by that pirate. That's had to be horrifying."

"Oh," Kageyama blinked. "Yes. That was . . . horrifying."

"But," Yachi quickly added. "The Commodore proposed! That's a smart match, sir. If it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man . . . any person should dream of marrying."

Yachi took notice of the word should instead of would. She looked over to Kageyama who was reading his book. A small smile crossed her face.

"Though," Yachi ran her hands across the blanket. "Hinata Shouyou is a fine man also."

Kageyama looked at her, "That's too bold to say."

Yachi bowed, "I beg your pardon, sir. It was not my place."

They both shyly smiled at each other before Yachi left his bedroom. Kageyama rubbed his chest still feeling the indents from his corset. He found it difficult to read with his mind racing so he closed his book. Without knowing, he started to fiddle with the golden medallion. His blue eyes stared forward, his vision becoming hazy until a breeze blew into the room. Kageyama turned to the side watching the candle flickered until the wind blew out. It made his entire room go dark.

Meanwhile down at the Blacksmith's Forge, Hinata was hammering down on the sword. He felt depressed due to the news of Commodore Saito proposing to Kageyama passed through the colony. The only good thing was Kageyama never answered. That was good enough for him. He stopped hammering for a brief moment, looking around. Maybe he should tell people that he is the one making everything in the forge. Then he would get paid instead of his lazy boss. Perhaps he could make enough money to be seen as a potential marriage partner for Kageyama.

He set the hammer down and looked out the window. Hinata was taken aback by the sudden fog. He leaned forward but a loud cannon sound shocked him from his spot. It was loud and it was soon overpowered by the shouts from Port Royal Navy men. Without thinking, Hinata armed himself with weapons around the forge ready to fight. As he armed himself, he heard cannons and soon enough gunshots.

\---

Though, Yamaguchi was laying in his jail cell annoyed by everything. This wasn't his plan at all when he arrived at Port Royal. He just wanted to steal a boat to get back his boat. Is that so hard to ask for? Yamaguchi closed his eyes when he heard it. The loud booming hitting the shores. Yamaguchi sat up with wide eyes.

"I know those guns," He muttered to himself. He jumped to the window. "It's the Black Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl?" A prisoner asked, gathering the attention. "I've heard stories about her. They say she preys on ships and settlements for years . . . never leaves survivors."

"No survivors?" Yamaguchi looked at him. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

All the prisoners made a face before another cannon shot forward. 

\---

Kageyama jolted out of his bed when the first cannon shot forward. His first thought was about his father, he prayed to all gods above to protect him. He rushed towards the window, opening the curtain to find a foggy night. Running figures caught his eye. They were going to his front door which wasn't a good sign. Kageyama ran out of his room and reached the landing over the balcony. 

"Don't!" Kageyama shouted.

He was too late. The Butler opened the front door calling a greeting. He was answered with a gunshot. Kageyama tried to stifle his scream but he was caught by a pirate. He looked up with his dirty face, he grinned showing off his yellowed teeth. Kageyama felt his heart jump to his throat. He turned to run inside his room, he locked the door hoping that will keep him back. He huffed leaning against it.

"Kageyama," Yachi's voice broke through.

Kageyama jumped turning back to see her. Yachi was shaking but she grabbed Kageyama ready to run with him.

"They've come to kidnap you," Yachi said.

"What?" Kageyama asked her.

"You're the Governor's son." She said.

Kageyama's eyes widened. He heard the stories of pirates stealing the Governor's children for unsavory purposes. That can range from money to things he doesn't want to think about. A slam against the door broke his thoughts. He looked down at Yachi before shoving her behind his tall wardrobe. 

"Listen!" He exclaimed. "They didn't see you. Keep hidden and run for the fort the first chance you get. Get help, okay?"

Yachi nodded as a response.

The door behind them slams once again. Kageyama rushes to his bed grabbing the bedwarmer and ran towards the side door. He heard the door slammed open and footsteps following behind him. He presses against himself against the small wall waiting for them to appear. The yellowed teeth pirate walked inside, Kageyama hits the bedwarmer in his face. He staggered backward but another one stepped through. Kageyama hit the bedwarmer again but it was caught.

He was pulled forward to greet a balding pirate. Kageyama's dark blue eyes widened as he tugged at the bedwarmer. When he realized he couldn't get it free, he pressed on the lever causing hot coals to fall on top of the balding man and his hand. The balding pirate jerked away from Kageyama and Kageyama used that as his chance. He leaped over one of them and ran out of the room.

Kageyama saw Yachi running towards the door. He followed after her. They both looked at the butler's body but Kageyama pushed Yachi out of the door. Before Kageyama ran out of the house, the yellowed teeth landed between him and the door. Kageyama's heart jumped to his throat. He turned to the other way to find the balding pirate there. There was no way out.

They started to crowd him but a third pirate took their attention. He walked out of a room full of loot, Kageyama took note of the pearl necklace around his neck. That belongs to his mother and his father's pride possession. Before he could snap at the pirate, a cannonball shot through the house slamming against the pirate. He was flung into the room he just left. The impact caused the chandelier above them broke from its hold landing between him and balding. Kageyama used this to run towards his dinning room. 

He slams the door closed looking around to help keep it close. He grabbed a broom and shoved it between the handles. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the crossed swords above the fireplace. The pirates slammed against the door trying to break in. Kageyama rushed over to the crossed swords and grabbed one of them. He assumed it would easily slide out but it fell against the ground. 

"Fuck!" Kageyama hissed.

He tried to shake it free a few more times. When he heard the door breaking, Kageyama looked around the room. First, he rushed over to open the window to make it look like he climbed out. Hinata taught him that trick a long time ago. Then he found a place to hide and he ran over. Kageyama tried to close the door quietly and pressed himself against the wall behind him. Then he tried to hold his breath, trying to be silent as he could. He grabbed at is nightgown when the door broke open. 

"We know you are here, Poppet," The balding pirate called out.

"Poppet," The yellowed teeth pirate repeated.

Kageyama chewed on his bottom lip as he looked through the small opening. He watched as they walked through the room, looking around for him.

"Come on, out," The balding pirate said. "We promise we won't hurt you."

 _Yeah, right,_ Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"We will find you, Poppet," The balding pirate hissed. "You've got something of ours. It calls for us."

"Gold." The yellowed teeth pirate laughed.

"The gold calls for us, Poppet."

Kageyama grabbed at the golden medallion. The light reflected off the gold gathering of Kageyama's attention. He looked down then back up. He was greeted with a single brown eye staring back at him. Kageyama jumped back, slamming against the shelves. He had to think of a plan and thankfully his fascination with pirates helped him out at this very moment.

"Found you," The balding pirate said.

When the doors were ripped open, Kageyama screamed out: "Parley!"

"What?" The balding pirate asked, annoyed.

"Parley!" Kageyama exclaimed again. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren, set by pirates Bartholomew and Morgan, you have to take me to your Captain!"

"I know the code!"

"If a foe demands parley, you have can't harm them until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code!" The yellowed teeth pirate shouted.

He stepped forward to grab Kageyama but was stopped by his partner, "He wants to be taken to the Captain and he'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

\---

Outside, Hinata found himself engaged in another battle with another pirate. He kicked the pirate into the nearest shop not caring about the window. A tired sigh left his mouth but another pirate moved to fight him. He found this one more difficult to his large size. When the ax aimed for Hinata's head, he panicked. Thankfully, he was saved by a cannonball. He looked at the pirate who was landed on the ground.

He doesn't know if he should thank the pirate ship or not. Hinata spins around to see whereas he can fight. All he could see was dust and people running by but a single person caught his attention. Kageyama was being led by a balding pirate. Hinata called out for him getting the latter's attention. They both locked eyes with the great distance between them. Hinata raced forward ready to save him but a heavy object slammed against his head. He landed on his face, knocked out with chaos erupting around him.

\---

While everything was happening, Yamaguchi was looking out the window. This is it! This is his chance to escape from Port Royal. Not to mention his ship is sitting across from him, that means he can get it back. He promised to make it home alive then he and Tsukishima would travel the ocean together. They can't do that when someone stole his ship! He wanted to wrang everyone's neck on his ship.

A whizzing noise shot straight for them. It crashed against the wall, everyone inside the jail cells all jumped for cover. Yamaguchi sat up looking to the side to find the jail cell next to him wall was blown out. His brown eyes followed the cannonball that was rolling on the floor now. One of the pirates looking over at him, he looked ready to jump out but he wanted the last word with Yamaguchi.

"My sympathies, my friend," He tried to hold back a laugh. "It seems you've no luck at all!"

They all ran out of the new brand hole in the wall with loud cheers. Yamaguchi watched almost accepting defeat. He pressed his forehead against the rusty bars, looking down at the stone watching the shadows covering the moon.

No! He isn't going to give up like this. He is Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi. The best pirate around so he isn't going ere to accept his fate, damn it. Yamaguchi got up grabbing a bone from the prisoner's failed attempt to grab the dog's attention. He dropped towards the front of his cage, holding the bone out. He prayed to everything above and below that he coaxes the dog towards him.

"Come on, doggie," Yamaguchi pleaded. "It's just you and me now. Yeah? Come and get this 'fresh' bone." The dog started to make his way towards him. "Good boy! Yes, come 'ere and get this bone. That's it . . . that's it. Just take the bone you filthy, slimy, mangy fur!"

Shockingly the dog still made his way towards him. Yamaguchi felt his heart jump to his throat when the dog was so close to him. He can easily reach out to grab the key. But the dog started to whine and ran away. Yamaguchi threw himself against the cell with a groan.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that!" He shouted. "Come back!"

Instead of being answered with a dog coming back, he was answered with a guard falling down the stairs dead. Yamaguchi looked over to greet two faces he would know anywhere. Pidgeon and Robin, his used to be crew. Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes towards them ready to annoy them as he usually did. 

"Well, look what we have here, Pidgeon." Robin grinned. "It's Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Yamaguchi just smiled.

"Last we saw you, you were on an island shrinking in the distance," Pidgeon said.

"Seems his luck hasn't changed," Robin motioned to the cage.

Yamaguchi leaned forward the cage, his forehead furrowed together out of anger, "Be careful what you say there, mates. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers . . . and mutineers."

The two pirates didn't like that bit of information. Out of anger, Robin reached out grabbing Yamaguchi by the throat and pushed him back. His arm was underneath the moonlight revealing a skeleton arm. Yamaguchi looked down with wide eyes.

"So there _is_ a curse," Yamaguchi muttered. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," Robin hissed.

Robin spat on the ground before being pulled out by Pidgeon. Yamaguchi stayed where he was, following them with his eyes. He then looked down at the dog bone thinking back to Robin's skeleton's arm.

"That's _very_ interesting," Yamaguchi muttered to himself.

\---

Kageyama was pulled onto the tiny rowboat by the balding pirate with the yellowed teeth pirate laughing. He fell already wanting to throw some insults at them but he looked out to his colony. It was being destroyed by pirates, cannons, and fires. He may not enjoy his colony but he did like the people. His father worked so hard to build this place from nothing. Not to mention it's where Hinata and he share happy memories. He has to save this place for them. He will do what it takes.

The gold medallion turned cold against his chest. He turned to the side to find the same ragged ship all those years ago. His hands gripped the edge of the rowboat in front of him. Kageyama gulped trying to think of the right words to say. He refuses to back down now. He is Kageyama Tobio, the son of Governor Kageyama Eiichi. He refuses to be the pretty boy in the mansion who waits to be saved. He is going to save Port Royal and everyone in it. He has too.

When they reached the large, ragged ship Kageyama regretted not putting on anything else during the raid. Though he didn't know when he was going to do that. So with his chin up, he climbed on board ignoring the jeers from below. All his life he's been told how much he resembles his mother, there where some days he was mistaken as a female in the colony by newcomers. If he has to use that then so be it. His mind was focusing to save Port Royal and everyone on there. Especially his father and Hinata, he doing this for them.

The moon was covered by clouds once Kageyama landed on the deck. He felt eyes on him but he still kept his head raised. Kageyama glanced around to find dirty, ragged pirates everywhere. They all were looking at him, scanning him and he heard some of their jests no matter how far he was. But he felt a pair of dangerous eyes on him only he couldn't find the source of them. He did another look through but a pirate made him stop. 

The large pirate walked towards them, "I didn't know we were taking captives."

"He invoked the right of parley . . . with Captain Katsumi." The balding pirate smirked.

"I am here to negotiate --." Before Kageyama could finish, he was slapped across the face.

"You'll speak when spoken too," The large pirate hissed.

He swore he saw stars the moment the palm touch his face. He turned back ready to say something but he was stopped by a pirate. This pirate was tall, with long tangled hair. His icy blue eyes stared at the large pirate. Kageyama felt his knees shake because that was the stare he felt earlier. 

"And ye'll not lay a hand on someone who is protected by parley." Captain Katsumi growled.

"Aye sir," The large pirate replied.

Captain Katsumi released the large pirate then turned towards Kageyama. His icy blue eyes were on him but a smile graced his face. His teeth revealed both gold and silver teeth. Kageyama mustered all his courage from before and used the words he has been reading since he was a child.

"My apologies, laddie." Captain Katsumi nodded.

"Captain Katsumi," Kageyama gulped. "I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There were a lot of long words, laddie. We are but humble pirates. What is that you want?"

"I want you to _leave_ ," Kageyama glared. "And _never_ to come back."

He was responded with everyone laughing at him.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Captain Katsumi grinned, leaning forward. "That means no."

"Very well," Kageyama snapped.

He ripped the necklace off his neck and marched over to the side. Kageyama exposed the gold medallion for all the pirates to see. He held it over the ocean with a glare. All the pirates went silent watching him.

"I'll drop it!" Kageyama threatened.

"What would that little coin mean to me when my decks below are full of loot?" Captain Katsumi asked.

Kageyama didn't miss the desperation in his tone, "It's what you've been searching for. I remember this ship, I seen it eight years ago when I came here."

"Did you now?" 

"Fine," Kageyama shrugged. "If it's not worth anything then . . . ."

He dropped the chain a bit, all the pirates jumped forward. Kageyama caught with a grin. He looked over at Captain Katsumi with a challenge written in his eyes.

"Ah," Captain Katsumi chuckled. "What is your name, laddie?"

Kageyama thought back to Yachi's words so he lied: "Hinata . . . Hinata Tobio. I work for the Governor's family."

All the pirates reacted to the last name. Kageyama wondered if he should have picked out another name but he didn't regret it. Even where he is, the reaction he got, he felt safe using that name. After all, Hinata was the only one who made him feel safe during his time here in Port Royal. The only thing he wondered was how Hinata would react if he ever found out.

"Hinata!" Captain Katsumi exclaimed. "And did a simple worker get that golden necklace?"

"I didn't steal it if you mean that." Kageyama snapped.

"Very well," He held out his hand. "If you hand me that necklace then we will leave. Never to return to the colony ever again. We'll forget this place has ever existed."

Kageyama looked down at the outstretched hand. When he realized he had no choice, Kageyama set the gold medallion on the Captain's hand. Captain Katsumi smiled before shoving the medallion in his pocket and turned towards his crew.

"Still the guns! and stow them," He ordered. "Signal the men set the flags, and make good to clear port!" 

Kageyama looked around panicked, he followed after the Captain, "You have to take me back! According to the Brethren ---."

"First!" Captain Katsumi swung towards him. "Your return to the shore was not part of our agreement nor our negotiations. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the _pirate's_ codes to apply. And thirdly, the code is more like . . . guidelines than rules." He grinned. "Welcome to the Black Pearl, Hinata."

Kageyama's eyes widen in horror. 

\---

The next morning, Hinata woke up to a pounding headache. He looked around to find it daylight, buildings burned to the ground, and people trying to fix. Kageyama appeared in his head. He jumped to his feet and ran to Fort Charles. A deep part of him wished for Kageyama to safe, that he was in his father's house or in Mr. Saito's arms. Hell, he will take that last one if it meant Kageyama was safe. He ran into the fort, looking around widen eyes to find Kageyama wasn't there.

His heart sank in his chest.

Out of frustration, "They've taken him! They've taken Kageyama!"

They all looked at him. He saw the pain written across Governor Eiichi's face. He saw the mask on Mr. Saito's face. But Hinata's face showed anger. He was angry that he couldn't save Kageyama in time. They both stared at each other when he was tugged away by the pirates. And of course, Hinata got knocked out before he could help him! He watches the one person he cared about the most be taken away from him!

But Mr. Saito's words burned more anger through his veins: "Kinoshita, remove this man."

Kinoshita grabbed Hinata's arm but he shrugged it away, "We have to hunt them. We have to save him!"

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Eiichi asked him. "If you have anything to help find my son then please share it."

Narita spoke up, "That Yamaguchi Tadashi . . . he talked about the Black Pearl."

"More like mentioned it," Kinoshita grumbled.

"Then let's ask him!" Hinata exclaimed. "Make a deal with him! He can lead us to it!"

"No," Mr. Saito coldly said. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Yamaguchi in his cell. Meaning he isn't their friend or ally," He turned towards Governor. "Now, Governor we shall establish their most likely course."

Hinata growled and stabbed his ax in the middle of the map, "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at him while Hinata glared in Mr. Saito's direction. Mr. Saito took out the ax from the map and walked over to Hinata. He pressed the ax on his chest in a threatening manner. 

"Hinata," Mr. Saito said. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor man. You are a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash decisions."

He wrapped a tight arm around Hinata's shoulders and walked outside of the open area. Hinata could feel his shoulder was losing feeling. Mr. Saito leaned down to speak in a low voice.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares about Kageyama." Mr. Saito said.

He gave Hinata a pointed stare then shoved Hinata away. Hinata clutched his hand around the ax. He felt his anger still burning through him as he thought about Mr. Saito's words. Guessing where they might head off isn't going to help them. They need to know where the ship is going to save Kageyama. Hinata knew he had to do something. He can't stay behind waiting for a miracle to happen. 

Hinata is going to have to make a deal.

He rushed towards the one place he knew could get him arrested as well. But the idea of Kageyama missing or being abused override that thought. He will do anything to bring Kageyama bak. He has too. So when he snuck past the guard for the jail cell and ran down the stairs to find Yamaguchi laying on the ground, he grabbed at the bars about to make a deal. 

"You," Hinata gasped. "Yamaguchi."

"Aye," Yamaguchi raised his head.

"Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Then where does it dock?"

"Where does it dock?" Yamaguchi sat up. "Haven't you heard the stories? Captain Katsumi and his crew miscreants sail from the dread Isla de Muerta . . . it's an island that can't be found . . . unless you been there."

"The ship is real, that means the island has to be too," Hinata said. "Where is it?"

Yamaguchi laid on his back, "Why ask me?"

"'Cause you're pirate."

"And you want to be a pirate yourself?"

"No!" Hinata exclaimed. "They took Kageyama."

"Oh! That's the boy that stole your heart. That's good to hear," Yamaguchi looked at his nails. "So you want to hurry and recuse him in hopes of earning his love then you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit for me."

"I can get you out of here," Hinata said quickly.

"Oh yeah? Well, the key just ran off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," Hinata grabbed a bench behind him and set it underneath the cell. "With the right leverage and the right amount of strength, the door will lift free."

Yamaguchi sat up, looking at Hinata with narrowed eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked Hinata.

"Hinata Shouyou," Hinata replied.

"Hinata? Is that a family name or did you pick it out?"

"Family name."

Yamaguchi recognizes the name. He feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Especially when Hinata is a carbon copy of his father. Yamaguchi stood up to his feet and walked towards the cell.

"Well, Hinata, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on my hat, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lad," Yamaguchi held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Hinata looked down at his hand then back to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was smiling at him. Hinata took his hand, shaking it to confirm their deal. Yamaguchi took his hand back and clapped them together. He urged for Hinata to let him out. Hinata put the bench underneath the cell door, hooking it then used all his weight to pull it down. The cell door burst free with a loud sound. The door fell forward making other loud sounds.

"Hurry," Hinata moved the bench away. "Someone had to have heard that."

"Not without my stuff!"

\---

They were at the docks hiding underneath the bridge. Yamaguchi was looking around trying to think of a brand new plan. Hinata looked at Yamaguchi with narrowed his eyes. Hinata followed Yamaguchi's gaze to the H.M.S Dauntless. His eyes widened then he turns back to Yamaguchi.

"We're going to steal _that_ ship?" Hinata asked, near annoyed.

"Commandeer!" Yamaguchi corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Very different."

Hinata frowned. Yamaguchi turned back to look at him.

"Let me ask you something, Hinata," Yamaguchi lowed his voice. "Just how far are you will go for him?"

With no hesitation, "I'd die for him."

"Oh," Yamaguchi patted his shoulder. "Good. No worries then."

Yamaguchi told Hinata his plan and they put it into the action. They both hid underneath a rowboat waiting for people to walk by. When Yamaguchi thought they were safe, they both stood up and walked their way into the ocean. It gathered a strange look due to a rowboat having four legs all a sudden. Yet the person who saw it didn't question it. He assumed he drank too much.

When they walked underwater, inside the rowboat was an air pocket for them to breathe. Hinata found it all amazing and very confusing. It changes some of his point of view of everything. He looked at the back of Yamaguchi's head.

"This has to be either madness," Hinata shook his head out of amazement. "Or complete brilliance!"

"Funny how those two coincide with each other," Yamaguchi replied.

They both ended up underneath near their ship. Yamaguchi told him to hold his breath and together they push the boat away from them. They both swam to the surface as fast as they could. Once they broke through the surface, Yamaguchi pushed them forward not allowing Hinata to catch his breath. They both climbed on the boat from the ropes hanging off. Then they jumped the ship. Yamaguchi wasted no time to pull out his pistol pointing at them. Hinata stood next to him with his sword out.

"Everyone calm down!" Yamaguchi smiled. "We're just taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Hinata exclaimed.

Yamaguchi turns back to him, giving him a look as if he wanted to slap him. Hinata gave him a small shrug as a response. All the sailors around them burst out laughing. Even Lieutenant Ito gave them a slight chuckle. Yamaguchi decided to wrang Hinata's neck later. He turned back to Lieutenant Ito waiting for him to calm down. 

"This ship can't be crewed by two men," Lieutenant Ito said. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Yamaguchi pointed his gun towards him, cocking it, "Boy, I'm Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi. Savvy?"

Hinata put all the sailors on the lifeboat and put them into the sea. They both set out to work for their next step. Yamaguchi messed with the rudder chain before leaning against the wheel. He let out a small yawn. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes as Yamaguchi looked forward. He heard Lieutenant call out for Commodore Saito which is what he was hoping for. Then Hinata said those words he wanted.

"They're coming," Hinata said, worriedly.

Yamaguchi smiled.

They both hide in their places waiting for the Interceptor to arrive. When they did, Yamaguchi waited for everyone to board H.M.S Dauntless. He motioned for Hinata to move once Commodore Saito walked on. They both grabbed onto the ropes and swung on. Hinata walked along the edge and cut off the ropes that allowed the crew to board their commandeered ship. The grappling hooks banged against the ship allowing the Interceptor to drift away. The sound caught Commodore Saito's attention.

"Back to the ship! Now!" Commodore Saito yelled out.

One sailor grabbed the rope to swung across the ship. He landed in the water due to the now wide space between the ships. Commodore glared at Yamaguchi and Hinata, who were staring back. Though Hinata was looking at Commodore with a glare. 

Yamaguchi waved with his pirate hat, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting our ship ready! We'd have a hard time doing that ourselves!"

The sailors on board started to shoot at them but the bullets were nowhere close to them. Yamaguchi still waved his pirate hat as if to show off his brand new steal. He knew they were planning to come after them but Yamaguchi's plan would keep them away for some time. 

After some time passed, Hinata finally looked over. He watched Yamaguchi steer the ship with a calm expression. He took notice of how Yamaguchi at home he looked like. It was as if he was either a part of the sea or the boat below. Yamaguchi's dreadlocks blew in the wind, his freckles skin seemed to tan more with the sun expose. Hinata grabbed at one of the ropes looking at him.

"You knew my name," Hinata finally spoke. 

Yamaguchi nodded, "I did. Hinata Shunsuke, his pirate name was Shotgun. He allowed me to call him Dad, though."

Hinata gritted his teeth together.

"Not an answer you were looking for?" Yamaguchi asked him. "Shunsuke wasn't a man of words but when he made you a promise, he means to keep it. That what he's done for me."

"My father was a pirate?" Hinata asked.

"He was," Yamaguchi looked away. "But a good man. Never forget that."

"How can he be a good man and a pirate?"

"Dunno," Yamaguchi shrugged. "He never killed unless he had too. He never raised his hand to strike unless he had too. He never stole unless he had too. He never lied unless he had too. He never has done anything wrong by social standards unless he had too."

Hinata frowned.

"You look like him though," Yamaguchi said. "A lot. Almost a carbon copy minus the orange hair."

"My mom's hair."

"Lovely hair. Must be the thing drawn that governor boy towards ya."

Hinata clenched his fist together, "My mom said my father was a sailor. A merchant ship!"

Yamaguchi looked at him, "Well duh! Do you think he would tell her he as a pirate? He would be jobless. Not to think he had a kid."

Hinata closed his eyes. He wanted to think about something else. He never knew his father. All he knew was the basics his mother told him before she died. He was a sailor who worked on a merchant ship. He was sent a letter with a gold medallion but he lost that gold medallion a long time ago. To think that his father was a pirate made him angry. He wanted to question Yamaguchi more bit he can't due to his thoughts lead him back to Kageyama. 

Every little thought made him think about Kageyama. He lost the only thing that had made him happy since his mother's death. To think of how he lost Kageyama to a band of pirates made him angry. He was angry that Yamaguchi stood there telling him how good of a person his father was. The moment Hinata found out he was a pirate, anger burned through him. Pirates attacked the ship he was on in 1712, pirates attacked Port Royal, pirates stole his Kageyama. How could his father be a good man? 

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, trying to think of something else.

"Tortuga," Yamaguchi replied.

Silence overtook them once again. It bothered Hinata a little bit, he was a talker but Yamaguchi seemed to be a silent person. Or someone who doesn't talk to someone he barely knows. But Hinata can handle that, he's doing this to save Kageyama. That is the person he cares about the most in the world.

When they reached Tortuga, it was midnight. Though due to the torches, Hinata could see the dirty island for what's was. It was a port that pirates call their save haven, no matter how dirty it was. All around them, pirates ran around, their cheers echoed into the night with gunfire following behind. He looked to find women with their chest exposed, which made him look down at his feet with a bright red face. That wasn't something he needed to see.

"Now this isn't Port Royal," Yamaguchi waved his hands. "The smell makes all types of flowers better. So what do you think?"

Hinata looked around again, "It'll linger."

Yamaguchi clapped his shoulder, "I'll tell you though. If every town was like this then no one would feel unwanted!"

Right after he said that someone fell right in front of them. Yamaguchi grinned back at Hinata. They both walked forward only for someone to walk over. A woman with choppy black hair stood in front of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi opened his arms once more.

"Connie!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

She slapped him as a response.

Yamaguchi looked over at Hinata, "Not sure I deserved that."

Another woman marched over, "So it was you!"

Before Yamaguchi could reply, he has slapped in the face again. He hissed out a response and spun back to face Hinata.

"Of course Connie stitched," Yamaguchi muttered.

"Why did they slap you?" Hinata asked him.

"Mate," Yamaguchi smiled. "Gold teeth don't come from nothing. Besides women around here have so many gold necklaces you never know what they want."

Hinata shook his head, "We need to find a crew."

"Yes, you're right!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands. "Luckily, I know a man. Follow me."

Yamaguchi lead Hinata towards the pig pens of the island with two large buckets full of water. There laid a sleeping, bald man with a tattered navy. He smelled really bad, and Hinata didn't know if it was because of the drunken man or the pigs. Yamaguchi looked back at Hinata, wiggled his eyebrows then tossed the water on the man. The man's face twitches before he jumped to his feet waving his knife around.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He shouted before looking at Yamaguchi. "Oh, Yamaguchi! Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a sleeping man?"

"Ah, fortunately, Tanaka," Yamaguchi grinned. "I know a way to counter that bad luck! The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Yeah, that'll do it!" Tanaka said.

When he moved towards Hinata, the orange-haired boy tossed the water on him.

"I'm already awake!" Tanaka shouted.

"That was for the smell," Hinata admitted.

Tanaka made a face before shrugging his shoulders. He knew sleeping in a pig pen didn't give the best smell. 

Hinata followed the two pirates into a bar. The bar wasn't anything different from Port Royal, a thing Hinata has avoided ever since Kageyama caught him at one. He could never live that down. The way Kageyama's eyes widen when Hinata stumbled out of the bar, mostly to get his boss out of there, but he stumbled out with a bra around his neck and kiss marks on his cheeks. That was the first time he had ever seen tears in Kageyama's eyes. They were both fourteen, trying to understand their newly developed feelings and that made them both realized how much the other meant to them. He swore to himself to never step into another bar.

But this is to save Kageyama so he can overlook this promise.

They walked inside the bar, the smell of stale beer filled Hinata's nose. Tanaka was excited about the free beer and raced towards the table. Hinata wondered how long this would take because he doesn't know how much time Kageyama has. He already made himself an enemy of Port Royal by freeing Yamaguchi. He would hate for all of this to be for nothing. Hinata would give his life to make sure Kageyama has a long life. So he wonders what he needs to say in order to get this going faster.

"Keep a sharp eye, Hinata," Yamaguchi told him.

Hinata nodded. 

He leaned against the wall, one hand on his sword, and looking out in the bar. Yamaguchi sat with Tanaka who passed him a cup of beer. They both raised their drinks then took a sip. Yamaguchi looked over at Hinata then back to Tanaka.

"Now," Tanaka leaned forward. "What are you planning now?"

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Yamaguchi whispered.

Tanaka, who was drinking his beer, choked on it when he heard that. 

"I know where it's going," Yamaguchi went on. "And I'm going to take it."

"You know it's a fool errand, Yamaguchi. You know the tales better than me." Tanaka said.

"That's why I know what Katsumi is up too," Yamaguchi leaned back. "All I need is a crew."

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, "From what I hear about Captain Katsumi, he isn't a man who allows fools to make deals with him nor does he make deals with the fools."

"Well, it's a bloody good thing I'm not a fool, eh?"

"Okay, prove me wrong then," Tanaka raised his drink. "What makes you think Captain Katsumi would give up the ship to you?"

"I have certain leverage," Yamaguchi grinned.

He jerked his head towards Hinata. Tanaka raised his eyebrow out of confusion trying to figure out what Yamaguchi is doing. Yamaguchi sighed then jerked his head one more time. Tanaka's eyes widened.

"The kid?" Tanaka asked.

"Aye," Yamaguchi nodded. "He's the son of Shotgun Shunsuke. The only child."

"Well," Tanaka mused. "I'm sure I could find a crew as crazy as you, Yamaguchi."

"Let's hope!"

They both clanked their cups together taking a big drink then slammed their cups on the table. What neither of them realized, Hinata heard it all. From that very second, he formed another plan. 

**Caribbean Sea, Black Pearl 1720**

Kageyama found himself locked in a room away from everyone else on the ship. No matter what he did, he couldn't find a way out of the room. If he went out the window then he would maybe drown or hit his head against the ship. Or if he tried to run out of the room then he would be stopped by the pirates outside. He didn't like how they stared at him. He knew what he looks like, he knew how they lived so he chooses not to give up the only thing he has left.

He clenched his fist together trying to think of a plan. He had nothing, no allies, no weapon, nothing. Deep down he knows this wouldn't hold Hinata back. In fact, this would make the short orange-haired boy fight harder. That thought alone made Kageyama's heart hurt. The boy who he's given his heart to is safe back on the island. That is one thought that made Kageyama happy. Even if he could end up dead everyone was safe back at Port Royal. His father is most likely sitting in the house, hopefully taking care of himself. Yachi was safe, he only had hope that she made it to the fort.

Before he could go into more thoughts a knock on the door caught his attention. He looked over to find the two pirates that took him here. He only discovered their names when Captain Katsumi ordered them to throw him in this room. They were Dodd, the balding pirate, and Timmy, the yellowed teeth pirate. And Kageyama has declared them as his enemies. Dodd walked in holding an ugly dress in his hands.

"You'll be dining with the Captain," Dodd showed the ugly dress. "And he requests that you wear this!"

"Well," Kageyama raised his chin. "You can tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." 

"He said you'll say that!" Dodd said, happily. "He also said if that be the case, then you will be dining with the crew . . . and you'll be naked!"

They both chuckled. Kageyama held out his hand angrily, there is no way he would be doing that. He would rather wear this ugly dress over dining with the pirate crew naked. Dodd was upset as he passed Kageyama the dress. They both exist so he could get dress. When Kageyama slipped the dress on, he grumbled at the shape. He could care less that he is wearing a dress, hell he used to wear them as a child, what the problem was the dress in general. He found the shape unflattering, the color washed him out and the fabric was heavy and itchy. He wondered if Captain Katsumi did this on purpose.

Kageyama was then lead towards the Captain's room. He ignored the catcalls he earned, he also ignored some pirate reaching out to touch him. When he walked inside the room he found a table full of food. His mouth watered, it had been the entire day since he last ate. He's starving but he refused to show it. His father raised him to be a proper man. He may not act like it but he had manners.

Captain Katsumi motioned for Kageyama to sit down. Kageyama did, looking at Captain Katsumi. He straightens his back and made his face blank so Captain Katsumi couldn't read his face or thoughts. 

"Sorry about the dress," Captain Katsumi grinned. "It was the only available clothing we have on board."

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, "Dare I ask of the owner before?"

"Let's not dwell into that," Captain Katsumi waved his hand over the food. "Please dig in."

Due to his upbringing, Kageyama cut his meat with the knife and fork. He ate the meat off the fork slowly. He felt the stares from the Captain but he didn't stop eating like how he was raised.

"There's no need to impress anyone. You must be starving." Captain Katsumi said.

Kageyama paused, looking down at his food then dropped the fork and knife. He greedily grabbed the meat and took large bites from the meat. Out of his starving sate, he grabbed a bread roll and ate that within three bites. He grabbed another only to gobble that down. He wondered what his father would think of him at this very moment. Kageyama finished the meat leg when Captain Katsumi poured him a cup of wine.

"Wine?" Captain Katsumi said.

Kageyama grabbed the wine and drank a large gulp. He put the cup down and took another bite of the bread roll. 

"And now for the apples," He said.

Kageyama paused, looking down at the food. He felt his stomach dropped. He dropped the food in his hands, looking at them suddenly noticing how Captain Katsumi and the Monkey staring at him. 

"You poisoned it!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"Now," Captain Katsumi folded his hands. "There would be no sense of killing you, Hinata."

"Then let me go," Kageyama said. "You have the gold coin. You have no further use for me!"

Captain Katsumi allowed the gold medallion, "Do you know what this is?"

"A pirate medallion," Kageyama replied.

"This is Aztec gold. One of eight-hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies," Captain Katsumi paused. "But the greed of Cortes was deep. So the heathen gods placed upon a curse on the gold. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from the stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Kageyama was intrigued but refused to let him know, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Katsumi."

"Aye, I first thought that when we were told the tale," He nodded. "Buried on an Island of the Dead what can't be found except by those who know where it is."

Kageyama found himself leaning forward, wanting to know more.

"Find it, we did. There was a chest, inside be the gold and we took it. All of it. We spent 'em and gave 'em away until it dwindled into nothing. Though the more we spent the more we realized how much we lost. No drink could satisfy, all food turned into ash into our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could no handle our lust. We are cursed men, Hinata. Compelled by greed we were but now consumed by it." Captain Katsumi said.

The monkey started to screech out of fear. Captain Katsumi turned to comfort the monkey. Kageyama took this chance and tucked the knife in the napkin on his lap. He looked over at Captain Katsumi calming his racing heart. Captain Katsumi looked back at him with his icy blue eyes.

"There is one way to end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid," The monkey jumped off of Captain Katsumi's shoulder. The Captain grinned. "Thanks to ye we have the final piece!"

"And the blood to be repaid?" Kageyama asked.

"That's why there is no sense to be killing you. Yet."

Kageyama's eyes widened in horror.

Captain Katsumi held an apple out, "Apple?"

The black-haired boy slapped the apple out of Captain Katsumi. He jumped up to his feet brandishing the knife. They both look at each other and Kageyama turned around to run away from him. Kageyama doesn't think he could stab someone but he hopes he could scare him. Kageyama barely moved forward before he felt his arm being grabbed. He was jerked backward, slamming against his chest. They struggled for some time, Kageyama trying to run away while Captain Katsumi kept him. Without thinking, he stabbed Captain Katsumi in the chest.

Captain Katsumi stood still. Kageyama watched in horror when he saw no blood coming out of the wound. The Captain took the knife revealing no blood, he looked over at Kageyama with a grin.

"I'm wondering," Captain Katsumi said. "After killing me, what are you going to do next?"

Blindly, Kageyama raced out of the room slamming the door open. To his horror, the ship looked like something from his worst nightmare. The full moon was out showing to Kageyama what they truly are. The pirates did their work on the ship, swabbing the deck, coiling lines, and navigating the ship but they were skeletons. Kageyama tried to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat. 

He stumbled away from the skeletons only to land between turning capstan. One of the skeletons leaned forward growling at Kageyama. From behind him, he felt someone grabbing at the ugly dress. He turned away from them and ran away from them. He landed in front of two musicians, they grinned at Kageyama. Their stretch filling his nose but he could care less, all Kageyama could focus on was their skeleton bodies. He stumbled backward landing in the cargo hold, his body slammed onto the nets then he was tossed above. Finally, he could scream. 

Kageyama arms wailed around, he swore to everything that he was going to fall and that was it. But a bony arm grabbed him and pulled him close. Kageyama looked over to met with a pair of ugly eyes. Once again he screamed. The hand crept up Kageyama's side as if to grope something that wasn't there. Kageyama tried to hit the hand away, they both landed on the deck. He stumbled before running away from the skeleton pirate.

He ran away from the skeleton pirate, listening to both his heartbeat and the footsteps after him. They both stopped across from each other with a steering wheel between them. Kageyama grabbed the wheel and spun it. The spinning wheel caught the skeleton chin causing his head to pop back. Kageyama backed away, he watched as the skeleton fix his head. He roared at Kageyama.

Kageyama ran away from him once again. He landed underneath the stairs. His fingers grabbed at the stairs, he started to breathe out loud out of fear. He allowed the fear to overtake him. Before he could calm his racing heart, the monkey appeared next to him. It was skeleton-like everyone else but this was a lot scarier to Kageyama than the crew. He let out another scream and try to run into the room next to them. He was stopped by Captain Katsumi.

Captain Katsumi grabbed Kageyama, spun him around to face the crew. His grip was tight almost bruising Kageyama. The Captain shook Kageyama forcing him to look forward.

"Look!" Captain Katsumi shook Kageyama. "LOOK!"

Kageyama looked up at the moon then down at the crew. They all stared at him, motionless with no expression across their face. Even though Captain Katsumi stopped shaking Kageyama, he was still shaking. This time he doesn't know if it's out of fear or cold or perhaps both.

"The moonlight reveals who we really are! We are not among the living but we cannot die . . . but neither can we die!" Captain Katsumi spun Kageyama around to face him. "Foor too long I have been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long, I have been starving to death and haven't died!" He reached towards Kageyama. "Not the warmth of a person flesh."

His hand reached underneath the moonlight revealing he was a skeleton too. Kageyama flinched away. Slowly, Captain Katsumi walked forward allowing the moonlight to shine over him. He turned into a skeleton, all skin rotted off and tattered clothing. Somehow Kageyama found him the most frightening out of everyone here. Even though Kageyama couldn't tell if he was frowning, grinning, or smiling. 

"You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Hinata," He leaned forward. "You're in one!"

He grabbed a wine bottle, taking the cork off with his teeth, and drank the wine. Kageyama watched as the wine pass through his body, soaking his clothing and soaked the floor. The whole time Captain Katsumi locked eyes with Kageyama. The black-haired boy darted past the Captain and made his way into the cabin. He pressed himself in the corner trying to get out of this. Behind him, he heard Captain Katsumi break the bottle on the door and slammed it shut. He slides down on the floor, pulling his knees close to his chest, terrified of the entire night.

**Tortuga 1720**

Hinata found it hard to sleep so he didn't. He knew that wasn't smart but done it anyway. When Yamaguchi got him to go down to the docks with a crew Tanaka found, he jumped out of bed with brand new energy. They reached the docks with a pirate crew standing in a straight line. They were all sweaty, covered in the dirt and tattered clothing. Hinata wasn't impressed. This is the crew they are going to use to save Kageyama? He thought.

Yamaguchi looked at the crew with narrowed eyes. He turns back to Hinata, who gave him a blank look, then he turned back to the crew. He stopped in front of someone with wide eyes. 

"Hello, Yamaguchi," The man with silver hair smile.

"Tanaka!" Yamaguchi explained. "I thought I said ignore Sugawara."

Tanaka shrugged in response, "He scares me more than you."

"Whatcha do to him?" Hinata asked Yamaguchi.

"He stole my ship," Sugawara said.

"I did not!" Yamaguchi said.

Sugawara just raised his eyebrow.

"I borrowed it," Yamaguchi raised both hands. "I really did! You can ask Daichi!"

"Leave me out of this," Daichi said.

"So where is my ship?" Sugawara asked him.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes, "Bottom of the ocean at Port Royal docks."

Sugawara's eyes widened as he stared at Yamaguchi.

"You'll get another one!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, quickly.

"I will," Sugawara threatened as he put his hands on his hips.

"A better one," Hinata quickly said.

"Yes! A better one," Yamaguchi repeated.

"That one!" Hinata pointed at the Interceptor.

Yamaguchi spun around to face Hinata, "What one?"

Hinata gave him a hard look. He wanted nothing more than to speed this along so they could bring Kageyama back home. Yamaguchi sighed and turned to face Sugawara with a tight smile.

"Yes," Yamaguchi nodded. "You will get that ship!"

Sugawara grinned, "Thank you. If you ever steal my boat again well . . . let's just hope you don't, Yamaguchi."

With that, they all got on the boat. Yamaguchi called out the orders with ease and the sailors moved around with practiced ease. It wasn't long until they were sailing into the sea. Hinata felt out of place watching everyone move around. But he stayed at the wheel with Yamaguchi and Tanaka.

Not too long, the waves of the ocean became rough with winds blowing and lightning flashing around them. Each thunder boomed shaking the boat. Hinata watched as the practiced sailors struggle to keep the ship afloat. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, looked down at his compass with narrowed eyes. Hinata watched him knowing very well the compass doesn't work. So he turned towards Tanaka.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find a compass that doesn't work?" Hinata asked him.

"Aye," Tanaka looked at him. "The compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, are we?"

Hinata blinked.

Tanaka moved towards Yamaguchi. The roaring wind blew back his dreadlocks, his hat was threatening to fall off. Yamaguchi had one hand on the wheel but his eyes forward. He fought with the wheel to keep the ship floating.

"We should drop the canvas!" Tanaka yelled over the winds.

"She'll hold a bit longer," Yamaguchi said.

The winds blew even harder. Yamaguchi smiled in response.

"What's in your head that made you in a good mood, Captain?" Tanaka asked him.

"We're catching up!" Yamaguchi replied.

\---

Kageyama glared ahead of him as Dodd tied his wrists together. The ropes burned his wrists as they were tightly bonded. Behind him, Captain Katsumi put on the gold medallion. The cold chain raised goosebumps along his skin. He looked over to lock eyes with Captain Katsumi. Icy blue eyes locked with dark blue eyes. Then Kageyama was tugged forward and lead towards a longboat.

He was sat in the front, turning back to face them. Other longboats followed behind them with all the loot they collected from Port Royal and other places they ravaged. Then they all rowed into a dark cave. The freezing air made him shiver. He could only think where are they taking him.

\---

Everyone aboard the Interceptor became tense. They all watched with bated breathe as Yamaguchi sail through the ship graveyard. Hinata grabbed the edge of the ship taking everything in. It was odd, strange, and somehow deadly beautiful. All the wrecked ships created a maze in the waters. He had to narrow his eyes in order to see through the fog. Suddenly, a shape appeared in view. It was a giant shaped skull island.

"Dead men tell no tales," Someone whispered.

"Puts a chill in my bones," Tanaka said to Hinata. "How many honest sailors been claimed by these waters."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

A loud scape echoed through the quiet air. Yamaguchi checked his compass then makes a slight correction. He closed his compass then shoved it in his pocket. Yamaguchi focused on the course ahead of him. After passing a few weekend ships both Tanaka and Hinata looked over at Yamaguchi.

"How did Yamaguchi find that compass?" Hinata asked Tanaka.

"Not much is known about Yamaguchi before he showed up at Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta," Tanaka whispered. "That was before I knew him though, back when he was the Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Hinata looked suspiciously at Yamaguchi. "He failed to mention that."

Tanaka realized his mistake. He took out his flask and took a drink trying to think of a way out of this. 

"Yeah, well," Tanaka put his flask away. "He plays things close to the vest now. A hard lesson it was. You see three days of sailing, the first mate came to Yamaguchi and said everything's equal share -- that means Yamaguchi should give up the location of the treasure also. So he did. But that night there was a mutiny. They marooned Yamaguchi on an island and left him to die. But no before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Oh," Hinata thought about what said. "So that's reason for . . . all of that."

Hinata mimicked Yamaguchi's wild gestures he's seen so far.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Tanaka waved his hand. "See Hinata, when a pirate is marooned, he's given a pistol with one shot. One-shot, well that doesn't do good for hunting or signaling for help. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst -- that pistol starts to look real friendly."

Hinata's eyes widened when Tanaka made a motion of shooting himself in the head.

"But," Tanaka held up a finger. "Yamaguchi escaped the island and he still has that single shot. Oh but he won't use it though, it's for one man. That mutinous first mate."

"Katsumi," Hinata finished.

Tanaka nodded, "Aye."

"But how did Yamaguchi escape the island?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I'll tell ya," Tanaka smirked. "He walked out inside the shallows and stayed there for three days and three nights until all sea creatures became used to his presence. Then on the third day, three sea turtles swam up to him, he roped them together and used them as a boat."

Hinata blinked, "He roped sea turtles together?"

"Aye," Tanaka nodded. "Sea turtles."

Hinata isn't buying that story mostly because it doesn't make sense. He wanted to ask so many questions but went with a simple one: "How did he rope them together?"

Tanaka started to try to answer then stopped. He was trying to think if he heard anything. Hinata waited, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Human hair," Yamaguchi replied, gathering both of their attentions. "From my back."

Tanaka nodded, satisfied with that answer. While Hinata wasn't. He wanted to ask more because he couldn't believe the story. It makes no sense at all. But Yamaguchi turned away ending all discussion.

"Let go of the anchor!" Yamaguchi shouted.

They repeated the order and dropped the anchor. 

"Hinata and I are going to ashore," Yamaguchi told the crew.

Tanaka moved closer to Yamaguchi, both are unaware that Hinata is listening.

"What if the worst shall happen?" Tanaka asked Yamaguchi.

"Keep to the Code," Yamaguchi muttered.

"Aye," Tanaka patted Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Keep to the Code."

Hinata frowned by those words. He chooses to keep his mouth shut as they lowered the longboat. Soon enough, Yamaguchi and he was sitting inside rowing towards the opening of the cave. Hinata watched Yamaguchi, who was looking through the spyglass. 

"Is he there?" Hinata asked.

Yamaguchi lowered the spyglass, "No."

The pirate looked over at the Black Pearl once again. Hinata slowly put things together but not liking what he sees. So he tried to ask something he cares about.

"Where is he?" Hinata asked.

Yamaguchi closed the spyglass, "It's begun."

They rowed inside the tunnel allowing the lantern to light the way. Yamaguchi took over rowing since he knew where he was going. Hinata looked to the left to discover a skeleton with a sword sticking through his back. The crab climbed his claws together while looking at Hinata with his beady black eyes. They drift past that sight.

"What was the code Tanaka to keep to, if the worst should happen?" Hinata asked.

"Pirates' code," Yamaguchi replied. "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for such a bleak view of pirates, you have a makings of becoming one. You broke a man free from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga . . . " Yamaguchi watched as Hinata stared down at the many gold coins in the water. "Not to mention you are completely obsessed with treasure."

Hinata glared at him. Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow then rowed the boat to the side. They both climbed out as Hinata looked at Yamaguchi.

"I'm completely obsessed with treasure," Hinata stated.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Yamaguchi told him.

That statement confused Hinata until they reached the cave opening. There stood Kageyama in front of all the pirates. 

Kageyama looked around at the pirates. The gold reflected on them giving them a strange appearance. He felt his wrist grabbed by Captain Katsumi. The grip was tight but he had a smile on his face. 

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Captain Katsumi exclaimed. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end."

Hinata looked out to see the sight. His chest tightens when he saw the person he sailed across the sea to get too. The long black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. A sight he was becoming to think he wouldn't have seen again.

"Kageyama," Hinata breathed.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried and each man-jack of you here has proved his mettle hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Captain Katsumi yelled.

"Suffered I have," Dodd nodded.

"Punished we were!" Captain Katsumi slammed his fist down. "Disproportionate for our crime!"

The crew responded with a cry.

Captain Katsumi kicked off the stone lid revealing the hundreds of Aztec gold coins. And sitting on top of the coins was a stone knife with stained blood on the blade. A strangled breath left Kageyama's mouth. He looked over at Captain Katsumi with his heart slamming against his chest.

"Here, the treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned . . . save for this piece," Captain Katsumi pointed at Kageyama.

The gold medallion glinted as if it knew people were talking about it. The pirate crew cheered for Kageyama's blood. Kageyama looked around finally realizing he has no way out of this. He was going to die here but that was okay. Sure his heart is racing but he thought about everyone he cared about is at Port Royal. Hinata is at Port Royal safe at home, far away from this mess which is great to Kageyama. His father is safely tucked most likely sent out the fleet to find him. And the fleet will find these bands of pirates and get justice for his death. 

Hinata, on the other hand, was about to jump over the rocks.

"Yamaguchi!" Hinata hissed.

Yamaguchi had to restrain Hinata, "Hold on."

They both fell behind the cave opening. Yamaguchi let him go and looked at him. Hinata clenched his teeth together, glaring at him.

"We have to wait for the opportune moment," Yamaguchi told him.

Hinata watched as Yamaguchi walked back to the longboat. Hinata looked back to the opening then followed Yamaguchi. He found him finally allowing his frustration to show.

"When's that?" Hinata asked him. When it's the greatest profit for you?"

"Can I ask you something?" Yamaguchi went on without Hinata's answer. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but stay here . . . and try not to anything . . . stupid."

He walked away from Hinata. Hinata glared at the back of his head.

Meanwhile back in the cave opening, Captain Katsumi grabbed the stone knife rising high above his head. 

"And who among us had paid the blood sacrifice for the heathen gods?" Captain Katsumi shouted.

"AYE!" All the pirates shouted back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"HIS!"

Captain Katsumi looked over at Kageyama. Kageyama tried to fall back but he was held by two pirates, refusing him to move. Captain Katsumi leaned forward, his horrid breath blowing across Kageyama's face.

"You know what the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" He grinned. "Eat a whole bushel of apples?"

He grabbed Kageyama's hand bringing it close to him, "Begun by blood, the blood undone!"

Hinata heard it all and grabbed an ore. He can't let Kageyama die, he refuses to let that happened. He snuck behind Yamaguchi and hit him over the head with the oar. Yamaguchi slumped down on the ground. Hinata looked down with a flash of guilt.

"Sorry Yamaguchi," Hinata muttered. "I refuse to be your leverage."

Kageyama tried to pull away from Captain Katsumi but the grip was tight. He shut his eyes and turned away from him. He decided to be a coward at this very moment. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran across Kageyama's palm. He opened his eyes to find a cut on his palm. Captain Katsumi squeezed the gold medallion making sure to cover the coin then held it out.

"That's it?" Kageyama asked in disbelief.

"Waste not," Captain Katsumi smiled.

The gold medallion fell on top of the other coins. The pirates let go of Kageyama, who looked down at the coins. He held his sliced palm tight against his chest trying to stop the blood flow. The air around them was tense, everyone looked at each other. It was as if nothing changed. It was a long silence until someone spoke.

"Did it work?" Robin asked.

"I don't feel any different," Dodd said.

Captain Katsumi frowned. He took out his pistol and shot one of his crew members. Everyone stared at the shot pirate with wide eyes. Timmy looked down at his chest to see no blood. He was still standing.

"You're not dead," Robin pointed out.

"No," Timmy realized that he was shot. "You shot me!"

"It didn't work!" Dodd exclaimed.

"The curse is still upon us!" Quail said.

Captain Katsumi whirled on Kageyama, "YOU! Your father. What's his name?!" He grabbed Kageyama roughly. "Was his name Hinata Shunsuke?"

Kageyama smirked, "No."

The Captain's icy blue widened out of anger. He took out a sharp breath through his nose trying to gather his anger.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from the homeland eight years ago, the child in whose veins run the blood of Hinata Shunsuke? WHERE?!"

Kageyama didn't answer which caused Captain Katsumi to react. He slapped Kageyama, hard, sending him spiraling down the mountain full of treasure. Kageyama landed on the ground, his head slammed against the floor. The medallion landed right next to his head. Kageyama felt his eyes close it took everything in him to keep from passing out.

Above him, the pirates were arguing. They were at each other's throats. Hinata took this to dive into the water swimming his way towards Kageyama. He appeared next to Kageyama, he pressed his wet hand against Kageyama's mouth so he wouldn't make a noise. Kageyama's eyes opened to see Hinata looking down at him. Hinata jerked his head for the other to follow him. The gold medallion caught Kageyama's eyes, he snatched it then followed Hinata into the water.

They both swam back to the edge. But Kageyama was held by the large ugly dress. When they reach the edge, Hinata climbed out and pulled Kageyama out. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and pulled him behind. The Monkey above started to alert the others Kageyama is gone now. Captain Katsumi caught the flash of Kageyama running out.

"After him! He has the medallion!" Captain Katsumi shouted. "Get him back here!"

When Yamaguchi woke up, he was dazed and very confused. All he had was an oar by his side and no Hinata. That wasn't good. He got up to his feet holding the oar trying to find Hinata. Oh, when he sees that orange-haired boy he plans to give him a piece of his mind. He gradually heard others inside talking, he prays that Hinata didn't do anything stupid. Dodd notices him standing there with the missing oar. 

"You!" Dodd pointed at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi spun around dropping the ore. He looked behind him then back toward Dodd.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Dodd exclaimed.

"Am I not?" Yamaguchi asked as he patted his chest. 

Dodd drew his pistol pointing it towards Yamaguchi. Other pirates surrounded him with their pistols drawn. Yamaguchi held his finger up trying to think of what to say. What was the word he needs to remember? 

"Perlerley," Yamaguchi started off. "No, um, Pereleyloo. Parlene. Parsnip. Parsley. Part . . . partner, partner."

"Parley?" Timmy suggested.

"That's it!" Yamaguchi snapped his fingers. "Parley! Parley!

All the pirates lowered their guns with a glare. Expect for Dodd who cursed the sky.

" _Parley_! Curse the lads whoever came up with 'parley'." Dodd cursed.

"That would be the French," Yamaguchi smiled.

\---

Hinata leads Kageyama into a longboat with bunches of oars piled inside. Hinata rowed them to the Interceptor glancing at Kageyama. A wave of deep burning anger burned in his gut as he looked at Kageyama's bruising cheek. Only he didn't say anything. They reached the Interceptor and Kageyama held him up the rope ladder. Above them, a parrot flew around them.

"Oh no," Kageyama grumbled. "Not more bloody pirates."

He felt hands tucked underneath his armpits and he was lifted onto the boat. Kageyama wanted to punch the person who lifted him as if he was a baby. He saw a person with a bald head and wide smile. He knew this face.

"Welcome aboard, Kageyama!" Tanaka smiled. 

Kageyama was set on his feet, "Tanaka?"

Tanaka winked.

Hinata climbed up looking at Tanaka's hands that were on Kageyama. Tanaka looked over at Hinata with an eyebrow raised.

"Oi," Tanaka nodded at Hinata. "Where is Yamaguchi?"

"Yamaguchi?" Kageyama looked at Hinata. "Yamaguchi Tadashi?"

Hinata walked past grabbing at Kageyama's hand, "He fell behind."

Tanaka raised his chin.

Hinata walked away tugging Kageyama behind him.

"Keep to the Code," Tanaka told himself.

Sugawara frowned but understood, "Weigh the anchor and hoist the sails!"

As the crew around them moved to follow Sugawara's order, Tanaka looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes. He wondered what really went down.

\---

Yamaguchi leaned on the oar looking at the oncoming pirates. As a way to tease them, he checked over his nails as if he was bored. Then the pirates all split apart to show Captain Katsumi. He stares at Yamaguchi with hatred in his eyes. Yamaguchi waved at Captain Katsumi with a wink.

"How in the hell did you get off the island?" Captain Katsumi asked him.

"Well," Yamaguchi pulled away from the oar. "When you marooned me off that God-forsaken island, you forget one important thing mate." Yamaguchi grinned. "I'm Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"I won't be making that same mistake again. Gents, you remember Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi," Captain Katsumi folded his arms. "Shoot him."

"The boy's blood didn't work, did it?" Yamaguchi asked, calmly.

"Hold your fire!" Captain Katsumi exclaimed. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need."

\---

Hinata leads Kageyama into the room. They both looked down at their intertwined hands before Hinata told Kageyama to sit down. The orange-haired boy rushed over to grab the bottle of alcohol to clean Kageyama's wounds. Hinata walked over with a shirt from the drawer. He ripped it apart so he could patch up the wound. Kageyama held out his hand for Hinata to clean.

The orange-aired boy looked over, "I haven't seen you a dress in a long time."

Kageyama snorted, "Purple isn't my color."

"I usually think you look amazing in everything else but this is an ugly dress."

They both looked at each other with shy smiles. 

Hinata looked down to clean Kageyama's wound. A hiss left Kageyama's mouth when the alcohol poured over the wound. Hinata muttered an apology but didn't stop. He knew this needs to happen. He grabbed a fresh piece of fabric to wrap around Kageyama's wound.

"How did you get here? Why did you follow me?" Kageyama asked him.

"As if I could leave you behind!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You were safer back at Port Royal, Hinata."

"I don't belong at Port Royal if you're not there."

Kageyama chewed on his bottom lip.

Soon enough they both traded their stories and what they been through the past few days. When Hinata finished his story he realized he stopped wrapping her hand. His face burned bright red as he thought about Kageyama's story. 

"What kind of person trade's a man lives for a ship?" Kageyama asked, annoyed.

"A pirate," Hinata shrugged.

Hinata looked down at Kageyama's hand again, "You said . . . you gave Katsumi my name as yours. Why?"

Kageyama felt like his breath is caught in his throat. They both locked eyes again. Kageyama wanted to say something but he didn't feel ready, to tell the truth.

"I don't know," Kageyama lied.

A small smile crossed Hinata's face. Kageyama smiled back but he winced taking his hand slightly. Hinata looked down to check his hand.

"Sorry," Hinata blinked nervously. "Blacksmith's hands. I know, they're rough . . . ."

"No . . . I mean, yes. They are. But - - ."

Hinata tried to pull away but Kageyama grasped his hands. His heart slammed against his chest as he spoke these next words: "Don't let me go, please."

They locked eyes again. Hinata just nodded with a smile. He finished tying it off but kept his promise of not letting for of Kageyama. Slowly, Hinata's arm moved up Kageyama's arm. A part of him couldn't believe that he has Kageyama back. Nor does he believe he could freely touch him like this. His hand reached Kageyama's bruising cheek. 

"Kageyama," Hinata whispered.

The black-haired boy grabbed Hinata's hand and slide it down. Hinata felt his throat tighten and sweat. Kageyama let Hinata's hand run over his throat then stop at his chest, right over the medallion. The gold medallion rested over Kageyama's heart.

"It's yours," Kageyama said.

What Hinata didn't understand was the double meaning of that sentence.

Kageyama took out the gold medallion with his other hand allowing Hinata to see it in full view. Hinata grabbed the medallion with his other hand confused. At first, he didn't recognize the medallion until it hit him like a pile of bricks. He blinked a few times taking in the designs.

"I thought I'd lost the day they recused me," Hinata paused. "It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me . . . why did you take it?"

Kageyama thought back to the day, "Because I was afraid you were a pirate. That would have been awful!"

Hinata stared at the medallion. He thought back to the cave and what that Captain said. Only blood could lift the curse. Hinata slowly put the pieces together.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood. My blood," Hinata gritted his teeth together. "Pirate's blood."

Kageyama rested his hand on Hinata's arm. Hinata didn't react. The only movement he did was drop the hand from Kageyama's chest. Kageyama wanted to apologize but Hinata slammed his fist on the table. The black-haired boy jerked backward. He watched Hinata for a moment before leaving him so he could have some time alone.

\---

Captain Katsumi sat down at his desk, hand-folded underneath his chin. He watched as Yamaguchi strolled the cabin looking at the state of his ship. 

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" Captain Katsumi asked him.

"No," Yamaguchi turned towards him. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watch me sail away on _my_ ship . . . and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us," Yamaguchi grabbed an apple. "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die . . . I would have an equal share in that curse the same as you. Funny ol' world, isn't it?"

Yamaguchi sat down in the chair, putting his feet on the table. He took a large bite of the apple taking notice of the glare Captain Katsumi gave him. He then offered the apple for Katsumi. A big shrug before taking another bite.

"Captain," Both of them stood up. "We're coming up on the Interceptor."

They both walked out onto the deck. Captain Katsumi looked through his spyglass trying to find the Interceptor. Yamaguchi's fingers drummed along the wooden banister. He does not like the look of things. This wasn't apart of his plan at all. He took in a deep breath before moving in front of the spyglass. Blocking the view of the Interceptor. 

"I'm having a thought here, Katsumi," Yamaguchi smiled. "What do you say if we throw up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What do you say to that?"

Captain Katsumi clicked his teeth together, "No, you see, Yamaguchi. That's the exact attitude that lost you the PEarl. People are easier to search for when they're dead." 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened.

"Lock him in the brig." Captain Katsumi said.

\---

Kageyama emerged onto the deck. He saw every crew member rushing around with the complete focus. He tried to figure out what is happening but Tanaka answered for him.

"Hands up to loose ta'gallants! With this wind dead astern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Tanaka shouted.

Kageyama rushed over to the astern. He looked over at the man with silver hair at the wheel.

"What's happening?" Kageyama asked.

Sugawara looked over at him, "The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us."

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"Well, you can tell them that after they've caught us."

The black-haired boy chewed on his bottom trying to think of a plan. Tanaka walked over to join them.

"We're shallower on the draft, correct?" Kageyama asked them.

"Aye," Sugawara replied, surprised.

"Then can't we lose them among those shoals?" He asked.

All three of them looked at the shapes of the islands forming.

"We don't have outrun 'em long," Tanaka looked at Sugawara. "Just long enough."

"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" Sugawara shouted.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that we lose it!" 

Hinata, still in the cabin, walked outside wondering what the commotion is about. He looked over to find Kageyama tossing things off the side with the rest of the crew. He frowned and moved to get a better viewpoint. He climbed up the ropes to see the Black Pearl sailing after them. But he saw something that made his face drop. From across, he saw oars extending from the Black Pearl cutting through the waters. It brought the shop closer to them.

A cannon was dropped into the oceans. Before they could toss off another cannon Hinata stomped his foot on top. 

"We're going to need that." Hinata pointed towards the Black Pearl.

The Interceptor cuts through, passing some more landmarks. But sadly the Black Pearl was gaining on them. Sugawara looked back to the ship then towards Kageyama with a sad look.

"It was a good plan," Sugawara gripped the wheel. "Until now."

Hinata made his way towards him. He appeared behind them, resting his hand on Kageyama's hips. 

"Tanaka," Hinata said. "We have to make a stand! We have to fight." No makes a move. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" Sugawara asked him.

"Anything. Everything we have left!" 

Tanaka faced the crew, "Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! NOW!" 

Everyone moved to shove everything left into the cannons. Hinata kept Kageyama close making sure the boy wouldn't stray too far. Tanaka came back when everything was stuffed into the cannons. He gave them a sorry felt look.

"The Pearl's going to mess up our port quarter! She'll rake us without presenting a target!" Tanaka grunted.

Kageyama thinks about the problem they have. He looked up at the bow forming an idea in his head, "Lower the anchor on the right side. One the starboard side!"

All three of them looked at him in dismay. Kageyama nodded at them to confirm his plan. He looked over at Hinata for support. 

"What the hell," Hinata turned to the others. "It has the element of surprise."

"You daft, boy," Sugawara pointed at him. "You both are!"

"Daft like Yamaguchi," Tanaka grinned. "LOWER THE STARBOARD ANCHOR!"

Every crew member gave Tanaka the same dismay look.

"DO IT, you gobs! Or I stuff you in the cannons next!"

Kageyama watched as the anchor dropped into the sea. He waited with bated breath until the ship jerked forward. Hinata kept a tight grip on his hips as everything went on. Then when Kageyama felt like it was good enough, he screamed at Sugawara to let go. He backed away from the wheel. The Interceptor, whose bow was low in the water, spun around quickly. All the crewmen jerked to the side but caught their footing. 

Hinata patted Kageyama's hip before running to make sure everyone is armed. He turned back toward Kageyama sharing one more look before turning back with his sword drawn. Even though things were moving very quickly, it was slow-motion for Hinata. Yet that didn't stop him. He was going to fight until the very end. Hinata looked back to Kageyama with a nod.

"Fire all!" Kageyama shouted.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. The cannons from both ships fired. The Interceptor earned more damage due to the Black Pearl having real cannonballs while the Interceptor used whatever left. Though Kageyama found amusement by the silverware sticking out of the Black Pearl. Then it became overwhelming by the many cannonballs.

Hinata looked over watching Kageyama calling out orders. It wasn't until they had nothing else to fire, he ran towards the love of his life. Hinata slammed both of them to the ground as a cannonball whizzed past them. Tanaka, Sugawara, Hinata, Kageyama, and another pirate took cover thanks to the gunwales. Tanaka turned towards Kageyama.

"We could use more ideas, laddie," Tanaka told him.

"Your turn!" Kageyama yelled over the incoming bullets.

"We need us a devil's dowry!" Tanaka claimed wearily.

The pirate grabbed Kageyama's hair, tugging him close, "Then let's give them him."

"They're not after him!" Hinata huffed angrily.

Both Kageyama and Hinata locked eyes. They both know what Captain Katsumi is after. They want both Hinata and the gold medallion. Kageyama reached up to grab at the medallion, out of old habit and prayers that he could save Hinata, only to find it gone. 

Kageyama's eyes widened, "The medallion!"

Hinata nodded before rushing towards the forward hatch. He pulls it open and jumps inside. The water reaches to his knees but the water is still raising. Not good, not to mention everything inside has shifted around. He isn't sure if he could truly find the gold medallion in this mess. But Kageyama's yells pushed him forward. He started to look for the gold medallion.

He threw things to the side, ran his hands along the bottom only earning splinters. He kicked some chairs to the side trying to think where the medallion was tossed. He walked away from the exit trying to head to the place where Kageyama and he sat at earlier. Only the area was completely flooded with no medallion. He stopped when he heard a strange noise. He looked up towards the ceiling.

There was a loud blast causing the forward hatch to slam shut. Hinata spun around only to meet with debris falling on top of him. The only thing he could be a cannonball hit something above causing this must damage. He wondered if the mast had fallen. Then he thought about Kageyama, he prayed that someone pulled him away or Kageyama was nowhere near. But right now he needs to focus on getting out of this certain situation. The water is rising higher and he's stuck underneath the debris. So he kicked and pulled away, even trying to push off the fallen debris.

He finally pulled away from fallen debris and caught his breath. He went back to searching not noticing anything around him. Most importantly, he didn't notice two other pirates were down below with him preparing to blow up the ship. The only thing on his mind is the medallion. Hinata stomped the ground out of frustration. That's when he heard a monkey screech. Hinata spun around to find a monkey looking at him holding something. 

The monkey was holding the medallion! Hinata rushed over towards the monkey but the monkey jumped through a hole of the bulkhead. The medallion was gone and Hinata is stuck down there. He needed to find a way out so he could grab the medallion.

Meanwhile the battle rages, Yamaguchi was sad about his ship being shot through but it did let him escape his jail cell. He held onto Tanaka's empty flask, which was tossed in thanks to the sudden battle. He made his way out and looked for a way to get on the Interceptor without Captain Katsumi noticing. A pirate missed his landing and swung back to the Black Pearl. Yamaguchi grabbed the rope quickly with a smile.

"Thank you very much," Yamaguchi told the pirate.

He watched the pirates swing, now ropeless, and fall into the ocean. Yamaguchi made a face but something caught his eye. A pirate attacking Tanaka, who looked to be loosing. Yamaguchi grabbed the rope and swung across. He hit the pirate away from Tanaka, swung back to the Black Pearl then back to the Interceptor landing in front of Tanaka. 

"Yamaguchi!" Tanaka exclaimed, relieved.

Yamaguchi tossed Tanaka his empty flask, "It's bloody empty!"

He turned away to find the thing he is searching for. He needs that medallion, it's the only way to get what he wants. Otherwise, Captain Katsumi will run away with his ship again. That can't happen! He started to run around on the ship.

Yamaguchi saw Kageyama holding onto a musket. He shot a pirate in front of him but not taking notice of the pirate coming behind him to strike. Yamaguchi rushed over, grabbing the pirate's wrist gathering both Kageyama and the pirate.

"Now that's not nice," Yamaguchi told the pirate.

Kageyama slammed the butt of his musket against the pirate's head, sending him overboard. His shoulders were grabbed Yamaguchi, who shook him a bit.

"Where's the medallion?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"Whanker!" Kageyama retorted.

Kageyama swung his hand, prepared to slap Yamaguchi but the latter caught his wrist. Yamaguchi looked at his hand to find it wrapped then back to the dark blue eyes. A realization hit him when he found out why Kageyama was so angry with him. Angry enough to slap him with his hurt him.

"Ah," Yamaguchi gasped. "Where's dear Hinata?"

Kageyama frowned but looked around the deck. Hinata wasn't back which made his stomach queasy. His eyes landed on the forward hatch with the mast fallen on top of it.

"Hinata!" Kageyama's eyes widened.

He pulled away from Yamaguchi's grasp and rushed towards the forward hatch. He grabbed at the crate hoping to have something to tell him Hinata is still alive. Yamaguchi went to follow him but the monkey caught his eye. He took note of the gold medallion in the monkey's hands.

"Monkey!" Yamaguchi shouted, chasing after the monkey.

"Hinata!" He shouted again.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted back.

Their fingers brushed against each other. Kageyama hated how cold Hinata's fingers felt from all the water. He turned towards the mast with brand new determination. He grabbed the mast, ignoring the pain his palm felt and the splinters digging in his hands, he used all his muscle strength to lift. Only the mast won't budge. Why does the wood have to be so heavy? 

"I can't move it!" Kageyama exclaimed, distressed.

Hinata watched in horror as two pirates grabbed Kageyama lifting him off his feet and pulled him away. Shouts left both of the boy's mouth, Hinata called out his name while Kageyama shouted for help. Hinata tried to lift the hatch up but he fell into the water. He tried once more to find the same result.

As Yamaguchi dashed after the monkey, the pirates of the Interceptor all gave signals of surrender. Yamaguchi started to crawl on the broken mast, calling out for the monkey to turn around. The monkey stopped at the far end, dangling the medallion. Yamaguchi made a grab for it but another hand grabbed it. He looked up to find Captain Katsumi swinging the medallion next to his head. 

"Why thank you, Yamaguchi," Captain Katsumi grinned.

"You're welcome," Yamaguchi smiled.

"Not you," Captain Katsumi helped the monkey on his shoulder. "We named the monkey 'Yamaguchi'."

The monkey made a gloating sound. 

Captain Katsumi raised the medallion, "Gents, our hope is restored!"

The whole crew cheered in return. 

Meanwhile, Hinata is still below deck trying to find a way out. He looked down and decided to take a chance. The cannonballs must have blown a hole down here. He took in a large gulp of air and submerged below. Just as soon he submerged himself, the two pirates set the gunpowder on fire.

The pirates of the Black Pearl grabbed Yamaguchi's crew and tied them to the mast. Kageyama grabbed at the ropes to find them loose. He looked over at the Black Pearl trying to find the bright orange hair he's fallen in love with. Yet he couldn't get a close look. A pirate walked past him, he slipped underneath the ropes and made his way towards the railings.

The moment his hands touched the railings, the Interceptor blew up into pieces. His heart dropped down to his stomach leaving it a chilling feeling. A single name left his mouth. The very boy who he saved from the ocean. The very boy who stole his heart all those years ago. The very boy who still holds his heart is most likely sinking down into the ocean. With the sadness and anger ruling his mind, he rushes towards Captain Katsumi with a raised fist.

"You arse!" Kageyama hissed as Captain Katsumi grabbed his wrist.

"Welcome back, Sir," Captain Katsumi tugged Kageyama close to him. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It's only fair that you return the favor."

Captain Katsumi tossed him towards the band of pirates behind them. The crew hooted in approval as they grabbed Kageyama. Kageyama felt their slimy hands roam all over his body and tore at the dress. A hand wrapped around his throat trying to bring his head backward. He let out a scream when a tongue licked his neck. A hand reached lower and lower until a voice stopped it.

"KATSUMI!" Hinata bellowed.

Everyone turned to find Hinata, soaking wet standing on the railing. Anger was written across his face as he jumped down. He grabbed a nearby pistol pointing it at them, his eyes locking with Captain Katsumi. Kageyama felt relieved seeing Hinata, almost crying out of relief. While Yamaguchi looked annoyed that Hinata was showing up all free willy like that. 

"He goes free!" Hinata snapped.

Captain Katsumi blinked, "What's in your head, boy?"

"He. Goes. Free!" Hinata repeated.

"You've only got one shot," Captain Katsumi waved towards his crew. "And we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Yamaguchi hissed under his breath, locking eyes with Hinata.

Hinata glanced at Yamaguchi, "No you can't," He jumped back on the railing, the gun underneath his chin. "But I can."

"Like that," Yamaguchi groaned.

Captain Katsumi narrowed his eyes. He found himself perplexed and everyone else on the ship. 

Everyone but Kageyama who shouted: "NO!"

"Who are you?" Captain Katsumi asked.

"No one!" Yamaguchi hopped in front of Captain Katsumi. "He's no one. A distant cousin from my aunt's nephew twice removed. But a lovely singing voice. Sadly a eunuch."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Yamaguchi. He discovered that Yamaguchi has a plan of his own. A thing that Kageyama isn't fond of.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata showed into the wind. "My father was Shotgun Shunsuke! His blood runs through my veins!"

Captain Katsumi looked over at Yamaguchi, who was shaking his head wondering why he could never catch a break.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Shotgun Shunsuke, minus the orange hair, come back to haunt us," Dodd exclaimed.

Hinata cocked the pistol, "On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name your terms, Hinata," Captain Katsumi raised his chin.

"Kageyama goes free!" Hinata exclaimed again.

"Yes, we know that," Captain Katsumi rolled his eyes. "What else are your terms?"

Hinata hadn't thought that far ahead. He assumed he would have to try to shoot and grab Kageyama, jump overboard and pray that the Royal Navy found them. But if Captain Katsumi was listening to his terms then maybe he can get Kageyama out of this alive. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yamaguchi motioning towards himself. As if to say 'Don't forget about me' but it made Hinata think of the crew.

"And the crew," Hinata pointed towards them. "The crew not to be harmed."

Yamaguchi slumped noticing the lack of his name.

Captain Katsumi smiled, stepping forward with a hand out, "Agreed."

\---

Hinata struggled against the pirates who held him back. The Interceptor crew was locked below deck. But the sight across from him made his blood boil. Kageyama was standing on the plank looking down at the ocean below. Hinata spat out the gag in his mouth.

"Katsumi, you lying bastard! You swore he'd go free!"

All eyes turned towards Hinata.

"DON'T you dare impugn my honor, boy! I agreed he'd go free but _you_ never specify when nor where!" Captain Katsumi pointed out.

Hinata felt his eyes widened. A gag tied around Hinata's mouth keeping him quiet. He jerked away from the pirates' grasp. Captain Katsumi turned back to Kageyama with a grin. Kageyama raised his chin. He watched the storm pass Captain Katsumi's face, his grin turned into a smile. Almost gentlemanly, it was enough to give Kageyama goosebumps.

"A shame though," Captain Katsumi sighed. "A shame to lose something so fine, right lads?"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

"So I will be having that dress back." He said.

Kageyama glared at him. He tore the dress off leaving him in his nightgown, which was sheer revealing his body, and he tossed the dress at Captain Katsumi. The crew cheered like wild animals. Kageyama refused to shy away, he was prideful and he knew the pirates could never touch him in any negative way. He would refuse it. So he bared his teeth at them.

"It's still warm," Captain Katsumi rubbed the dress against his chest. 

He tossed the dress to his crew. Kageyama watched as the crew tore the dress, everyone trying to grab a piece. He turned around so he could walk to the edge of the plank with the poise he was taught. But his eyes went to Hinata both locking eyes once again. It was cruel how many times they are torn apart, Kageyama thought. Yet that never stops his feelings. He wanted to tell him that to Hinata. So he opened his mouth to say something.

Only he was interrupted by a pirate screaming: "Too long!" He stomped on the plank causing him to fall off and into the ocean.

Hinata shouted into the gag as the pirates laughed. Captain Katsumi grabbed Yamaguchi and pushed him onto the plank. Yamaguchi turned around so he could face Captain Katsumi.

"I really hoped we were past all this," Yamaguchi said.

Captain Katsumi threw an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulders. "Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, did ya not notice? That little island is the same one we made you Governor on our last trip!"

"Oh, I noticed."

"Perhaps you'll have another daring escape . . . but I doubt it." Captain Katsumi draws his sword. "Now off you go!"

Yamaguchi hesitated, "Last time you offered me a pistol with a single shot."

"By the powers, you're right! Where be Yamaguchi's pistol? Bring it forward." Captain Katsumi said.

A pirate handed Captain Katsumi Yamaguchi's pistol.

"Seeing that there are two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Yamaguchi tried.

"It'll be one pistol, as before," Captain Katsumi laughed. "You'll be the gentleman and shot the Noble and starve to death yourself!"

Captain Katsumi tossed the pistol into the ocean. Yamaguchi dove after it grabbing it from the seafloor. He then swam to shore finding Kageyama walking on the beach. the nightgown clung against his body. They both looked out to the Black Pearl. Yamaguchi slipped his hands out of the rope with a groan.

"That's the second time I had to watch him sail off with my ship," Yamaguchi said.

Kageyama glared at him.

Yamaguchi sat down on the sand to clean his pistol. He watched as Kageyama walked around the island as if to see if anything is there. When he returned, Yamaguchi looked up with his eyebrow raised.

"Not that big, huh?" Yamaguchi said as he resembling the pistol.

"If you're going to shot me then do it," Kageyama spat.

"Is there a problem between us?"

"You were going to tell Katsumi about Hinata in exchange for a ship!"

"We could use a ship," Yamaguchi said as Kageyama huffed. "The fact is, I was NOT going to tell Katsumi about bloody Hinata exchange of the ship because as long he didn't know about bloody Hinata then I had something bargain with - - which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Hinata!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Yamaguchi mocked.

Finally, Yamaguchi finished resembling his pistol and he got to his feet. He made his way inland trying to find his special bunker. From behind him, heh heard Kageyama following him which doesn't surprise him.

"Hinata risked his life to save ours!" Kageyama shouted as he pushed past through the bushes.

Yamaguchi snorted in response. 

"So we have to recuse him!"

"Off you go then, Kageyama," Yamaguchi waved at the ocean. "Let me know how it goes."

"But you were marooned on this island before, correct?! So let's redo what you did before!"

Yamaguchi spun around, "How and why? Your sheer nightgown barely has any fabric. Not to mention your pants are tighter than normal pajama pants! And I refuse to give up my clothing, I paid good money for them, you know? And even if we did have enough fabric by the time we reached Hinata, he will be long dead."

He spun back around to knock against the tree. He then made large steps forward as if to count them. Kageyama clenched his fist together he wanted to punch something and Yamaguchi's face looked like a good pushing bag at the moment. But he followed Yamaguchi again, ignoring the strangeness happening.

"But you're Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi!" Kageyama shouted. "You vanished underneath the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company! At the age of eleven, you took three port cities without firing a single shot. At the age of thirteen, you broke the witches from jail in England! At the age of fifteen, you took on the royal navy with one ship and won! Are you the pirate I read about or not?"

Yamaguchi stopped walking, "It's true I done all those things. But it wasn't because I was good at it or I wanted attention for it."

"What?"

"I did it for _him_."

"Him? Katsumi?"

"Please, I have taste," Yamaguchi laughed. "Hinata isn't the only boy who's fallen in love with a noble man's son. Only I had a better chance than he ever would."

Kageyama raised his eyebrow, "You done all those things for him?"

"Hinata risked his life for you just like Tsukki done for me," Yamaguchi spun around. "Tsukki only likes two things, dinosaur bones and me. His father noticed that was going to agree to our marriage. But I was framed for a crime I didn't commit. So I was thrown into jail waiting for the gallows. I was a noble-born too but from the twelfth son, meaning I won't get anything but the name. Nothing could save me from the gallows, not even Tsukki.

"I was ready to go to the gallows. I was a meek boy who could barely speak for himself. Perhaps that was why I was easily framed. So on the night before my death, Tsukki broke me out of jail risking everything to give me life. He brought me to a ship and wanted to escape with me but I wouldn't let him. If the rumor got out I kidnapped him then nothing would stop the Royal Navy hunting me down. I went alone with a simple promise to Tsukki, I will come back for him alive and with a large ship so we could explore the world together. 

"That's when I met Hinata Shunsuke. He gave me the tricks of the sea and the pity for my story. It was his words that made me do all those things. He said I needed to prove to Tsukki that I was still alive. I raided port cities without firing a shot so my story would be passed faster. I broke witches from jail because they were locked up for nothing like me. And at fifteen, I took on Royal Navy with nothing but luck only to have that story pass along. Every large story told Tsukki I was alive and coming back to him. That was until Katsumi stole my ship!" Yamaguchi jumped on the sand below him. "This time, I'm giving up. I have nothing! No way back to Tsukki, no leverage because of bloody Hinata and a black eye because you want to punch me!"

"Then let's escape for him, Yamaguchi!" Kageyama told him.

"You know," Yamaguchi looked at him. "Hinata is like the sun. He brightens everything around him and brings life to the land. While Tsukki is the moon. He doesn't brighten everything but people watch from afar to see what happens next."

"You want this Tsukki person to know you're alive," Kageyama grabbed his arm. "Us staying on this shitty island isn't going to let him know. We'll both starve to death unless we escape. So tell me how you escaped last time so we could go back to the people we care for the most."

"Last time . . . I was here for three days. Okay? Last time!" Yamaguchi heaved the trap door opened. Inside there were hundreds of barrels and bottles of rum inside. "The rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by and I was able to barter passage off."

He jumped inside to grab some bottles, "From the looks of it they're out of business. And we have your bloody friend Saito to thank."

Yamaguchi repeated with bottles in his arms, he walked past Kageyama making his way to the beach.

"That's it then?" Kageyama asked, annoyed. "You sat on the beach drinking rum for three days straight? After everything you have done?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, Love!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Kageyama watched as Yamaguchi walked forward with bottles of rum. He looked down at the trap door with a plan forming in his mind. Kageyama nodded with a new determination and marched after Yamaguchi. He prays that his plan would work.

\---

Some time into the night, Yamaguchi was pissed drunk as Kageyama held onto the half-empty bottle of rum. They both danced around the blazing fire screaming the Pirate's Song Kageyama learned all those years ago. They screamed into the stars matching with the many freckles across Yamaguchi's skin. Yamaguchi spun around with a large grin.

"I love this song!" Yamaguchi stumbled and fell on his face. "I'm going to teach the entire Black Pearl crew and we'll sing it all the damn time!"

"And you will be the most feared pirates in the Spanish Main!" Kageyama replied as he sat next to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi raised his rum bottle clinking it towards the moon high in the sky.

"What was this Tsukki like, Yamaguchi?" Kageyama asked him.

"Salty like the sea," Yamaguchi giggled. "And he hates anyone calling him Tsukki but me! So when you met him, you have to call him Tsukishima otherwise he'll get real grumpy. He'll make this face," Yamaguchi tried to make an annoyed face but he just smiled. "He has . . . has wavy blonde hair with gold eyes! Really tall too! I'm talking really tall!"

"How did you fall in love with someone like that?"

"Tsukki can be an asshole, no doubt but he has never been an asshole to me!" Yamaguchi hiccupped. "He'd always listen to me. No matter what he would listen even if I said something stupid."

"Do you miss him?"

"A whole lot," Yamaguchi fell back. "When Hinata gave up his freedom for you, it made me think to the night Tsukki set me free. He'd given up everything at the moment for me. His status, his reputation, his entire life for me. I would do the same too! Don't doubt that."

Kageyama looked down at him. Yamaguchi's eyes fluttered shut.

"Sometimes at night, I like to think we both are looking at the moon together. Our last connection to each other. He's my moon." Yamaguchi felt his hand dropped on the sand. "One day I want to be with him again. I wish to be with him again."

He passed out with those words echoing in Kageyama's head. He will grant that wish, he could convince his father to let Yamaguchi go and a brand new ship so he could sail into the seas. But first, he needed to get them off the island. So he got to his feet and prepared to put things together.

When Yamaguchi woke, he smelled smoke. His eyes opened wide looking around for the source. He wondered if the wind blew and was burning the small island. One bullet was only going to save one of them from a horrible death. He looked over to find Kageyama tossing in a rum barrel. He leaps to his feet in horror. His comfort drink is gone now! Yamaguchi couldn't believe his eyes as Kageyama tossed another rum barrel.

"No! NOT GOOD! Stop! No!" Yamaguchi waved his hands. "What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade - - the rum!" 

"Yes, the rum is gone," Kageyama wiped his hands clean.

"Why's the rum gone?!"

"One, it's a vile drink and turns even a respectful man into an asshole. Two," Kageyama pointed to the sky. "That signal is above a thousand feet high! My Father has the entire Royal Navy searching for me. Do you honestly think they can't see that!"

"But why the rum?!" 

"Just you wait, Captain Yamaguchi," Kageyama sat on the sand. "You give an hour or two, keep a 'weather eye open' and you will see white sails on that horizon." 

Yamaguchi grabbed at his dreadlocks as he watched Kageyama stare into the ocean. Out of anger, he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at the latter. Yamaguchi controlled his anger then stomped away. The raging hangover made his head hurt and want to throw-up but his anger overruled overall that. He shouted into the sky, he said things that would have made nuns cry. He just couldn't understand why Kageyama would burn his comfort drink!

He stopped when he saw the Dauntless sitting across with a longboat heading their way. Yamaguchi closed his eyes blowing out the air from his lungs.

"There'll be no living with him after this," Yamaguchi muttered to himself.

Once the longboat reached the island, Yamaguchi was bonded with ropes and he handed Kageyama his jacket to cover up. Yamaguchi was amazed by how bashful the Royal Navy officers could be. They were rowed out to Dauntless, where Kageyama's father called out to him in relief. They were brought on board with the two officers, Narita and Kinoshita standing by Yamaguchi's side. Kageyama was hugged by his father.

Kageyama wasted no time to tell them what happened and most importantly about Hinata. Only his father wasn't listening to him about Hinata. Nor was Commodore Saito. They didn't want to save him which made Kageyama angry and confused.

"We have to save Hinata!" Kageyama pleaded with them.

"No!" Governor Eiichi shook his head. "You're safe now. We must return to Port Royal immediately. Not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death!"

"The boy's fate is regrettable . . . but so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To save me!" Kageyama defended. "To prevent anything happening to me."

Commodore Saito reacts to that, reconsidering Hinaa's motive. Yamaguchi took notice of that and used that for his advantage. 

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Yamaguchi said. "The Pearl was listing near scuppers from the battle. Think about it. The Black Pearl . . . the real pirate threat of the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" 

"By remembering I serve others than myself," Commodore Saito said.

"Commodore, I beg you . . . please do this," Kageyama stared him in the eyes. "For me . . . as a wedding gift."

This took everyone by surprise even Yamaguchi. Commodore Saito eyed Kageyama, weighing his words.

"Tobio," Governor Eiichi put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you accepting Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," Kageyama said, feeling his chest tighten.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands. He stopped due to Commodore Saito's look. "I know. "Clap him in irons", right?" He said as he put his wrist out.

"Yamaguchi, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will spend then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Commodore Saito said.

Yamaguchi realized he was serious so he said: "Crystal clear."

Narita and Kinoshita lead him towards the helm. Kageyama grabbed at the stair railing squeezing it tightly. He thought about Hinata and prayed they would be there before the Black Pearl. He also took note of Commodore Saito looking at him. He made his face blank as he could. He couldn't lose the chance of getting Hinata back.

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this," Governor Eiichi told him.

"With all due respect, Governor . . .," Commodore Saito paused to check himself. "Mr. Hinata is a subject of the British crown and therefore under my protection."

"Rightly so. Take care of him," Governor Eiichi requested Commodore Saito about Kageyama.

Commodore Saito nodded.

Governor Eiichi put his hand on Kageyama's shoulder before walking away.

"Tobio," Commodore Saito said as Kageyama looked at him. "I find myself . . . worried that your answer is perhaps . . . less than sincere."

"I would not give my word lightly," Kageyama told him.

"I know. But is it wrong for me to wish it given unconditionally?"

"It is not a condition. It is a request. Your answer will not change mine. You are a fine man," Kageyama paused. "Ren."

For a brief second, a boyish smile crossed Commodore Saito's face, making Kageyama feel guilty before his smile dropped into his military face. Though the corners of his mouth started to twitch upwards.

"Well," Commodore Saito nodded. "Very well. Excellent.

Kageyama watched as Commodore Saito walked away. The guilt ate away at him but he pushed it down. He may never love Commodore Saito, he knows that. The only good thing to come out of this was they were getting Hinata back. He couldn't wait to see him again. Kageyama just hopes that Hinata will understand what he had to do.

**Black Pearl 1720**

The entire Interceptor crew were locked in one cage while Hinata was locked alone across from them. Dodd and Timmy mop the floors between the cages. Hinata watched the other pirates. He looked at the parrot perched on someone's shoulder. Dodd mopped in front of the crew's cell.

"Shiver me timbers!" The parrot cawed.

Tanaka helpfully translates, "Cotton here says you miss a spot."

Dodd slammed his mop against the cell. Tanaka stepped back understanding the underlying message. Hinata grabbed at the bars bringing him closer.

"You knew Hinata Shunsuke?" Hinata asked Dodd.

Dodd leaned against the mop, anything to get out of cleaning, "Ol' Shotgun Shunsuke. Yeah, we knew him."

Timmy continues to mop with a grin. Hinata frowned, not understanding but Dodd went on.

"Never sat well with Shotgun what we did to Yamaguchi Tadashi. The mutiny and all. He claimed it wasn't right with the Code and all. That's why he sent that piece of treasure to you. He said we deserved to be cursed and remained to be cursed." Dodd said.

That took Hinata aback. He never thought about that. His entire mind was about saving Kageyama, he pushed anything dealing with his father away. The only thing he felt was anger that his father was a pirate and pirates raided his ship, raided Port Royal, stole Kageyama away from him. Now he is seeing his father in a brand new light. It must have shown on his face because Tanaka spoke up.

"He was a good man," Tanaka said.

Dodd looked at Tanaka, "Well you can imagine that didn't sit well with the Captain."

"Not all. It didn't sit well with the Captain at all. Tell 'im what Katsumi did!" Timmy giggled.

"I'm telling the story!" Dodd shouted at him. "So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon Shotgun's bootstraps and last we saw ol' Hinata Shunsuke, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker."

All the crew looked sick by the idea of Davy Jones' locker.

"'Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." Dodd shrugged.

"That's what you call 'ironic'." Timmy sighed.

The pair shared a look before laughing. Captain Katsumi appeared them creating a looming presence. He tossed the keys towards Dodd with a sneer. His icy blue eyes stared Hinata down.

"Bring him," Captain Katsumi commanded.

**The Dauntless 1720**

Yamaguchi found himself standing at the railing pretending to look out into the sea. He started to think of ways to get out of this alive and the Black Pearl. He regretted how easily he's given up but now he has another chance. He doesn't want to waste it. First, he wants revenge against Katsumi. Second, he wants his ship back. Finally, he needs to go back home and grab Tsukishima so they could explore the world.

He heard footsteps walking his way. He looked over to see Kageyama walking his way. Kageyama was dressed in a set of Royal Navy uniform. White pants, white shirt and red jacket with a pair of black boots. It all didn't fit but it was better than his nightgown, Yamaguchi thought. Kageyama stood next to him. They both turned to look into the ocean.

"You didn't tell him about the curse," Kageyama said, lowly.

"Neither did you," Yamaguchi replied. "I imagine for the same reason?"

"He wouldn't have risked it if he knew."

"You could have him drank until he passed out," Yamaguchi shrugged. Kageyama looked at him with worry. "Don't get me wrong, Love. I admire anyone willing to do everything necessary."

"You're a smart man, Yamaguchi . . . but I don't entirely trust you."

Yamaguchi grinned, looking at him. He motioned between them, "Peas in a pod, Love."

"Your plan," Kageyama spoke softly. "Will it get Shouyou killed?"

Yamaguchi looked away from him. Kageyama felt his heart drop from the lack of response. An image popped in his head of Commodore Saito returning with Hinata in a wooden box. His hands tighten on the railing in front of them.

"This is one thing you can trust me on," Yamaguchi told him. "I will _try_ to keep him alive."

Commodore Saito made his way towards them. Both Kageyama and Yamaguchi stepped away from each other. Commodore Saito tossed Yamaguchi his compass. With a stern look, he said: "With me, Yamaguchi."

They all climbed into the longboats with a few staying behind to guard over Governor Eiichi and Kageyama. Yamaguchi looked at Narita and Kinoshita as they rowed them out. Narita gave him a small smile which Yamaguchi returned. All the longboats were put in their positions and waited for Commodore Saito's order.

Yamaguchi watched Commodore Saito with narrowed eyes. He needed a way to convince him to let Yamaguchi go on his own. He may not trust Kageyama but he does trust Hinata Shunsuke. The very man who taught him the way of the sea, he would love to keep his son, Hinata Shouyou, alive. He would like to save Hinata for Kageyama. After all, the boy did get him off that god awful island. Only he needed to play to Commodore's fiddle.

Commodore Saito lowered his telescope. The Black Pearl seemed abandoned. So Yamaguchi tried to convince Commodore Saito to storm the cave. At least he'll get his boat back by the end of the night if everything goes well. Sadly, Commodore Saito wasn't having it.

"I don't care about the situation. Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush." Commodore Saito said.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Yamaguchi wrapped his arm around Commodore's shoulders. "I go in, I convince Katsumi to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

Commodore Saito removed Yamaguchi's arm, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now," Yamaguchi used his leverage. "To be quite honest with you, there is a risk on Dauntless. Which includes the future Mr. Commodore."

Commodore Saito's face twisted as he thought about that. Yamaguchi just grinned as he thought about how easy it was to toy with some people. He just hopes the very thing he predicted Kageyama to do will happen.

\---

Kageyama struggled as he is hustled inside the cabin by Lieutenant Ito and two other Navy officers. His father followed behind worried about Kageyama. While the young man tried to pull away from them.

"Sorry," Lieutenant Ito spoke. "But it's for your own safety."

"I don't care what the Commodore ordered!" Kageyama kicked the air. "I have to tell him - - the pirates - - they're cursed! They can't be killed!"

"Don't worry, sir, he's already been informed," Lieutenant Ito feigned concerned. "A little mermaid flopped on deck and told him the whole story."

Everyone laughed but Kageyama and his father. Kageyama wanted to slap him and he moved forward but Lieutenant Ito slammed the door. He kicked the door, the rattling filled the room.

"This is Yamaguchi Tadashi's doing!" He shouted.

With another curse about the word, he spun around to search the room. As much he wanted to kick and scream profanities that would make ears bleed, he needed to get out of here. He doesn't trust Yamaguchi to get Hinata won't alive. And if Hinata doesn't return alive . . . well, Kageyama doesn't want to think about that. So he pushed up the sleeves of the coat and grabbed items to help him out of the room.

\---

Yamaguchi smiled as he rowed the longboat.

Alone. It's what he wanted and needed.

\---

Hinata felt annoyed by the contact shoving he had this entire time. As they walked through the cave, Hinata felt strange. Here he was walking through the cave again only this time he isn't refusing Kageyama. He's already done that, though him being marooned on the island with that pirate wasn't in his plan. But he knows Kageyama, he isn't going to give up so easily. The Royal Navy will come after him and bring him back to Port Royal. He just wishes the last image he had of Kageyama wasn't him falling into the ocean.

He was so deep into his thinking, he barely registered Dodd talking to him. Hinata blinked and looked at him. 

"No reason not to fret," Dodd told him. "Just a prick of the finger. A few drops of blood."

Another pirate moved past them, "No mistakes this time. He's only half Hinata. This time we spill it _all_."

Hinata stared the pirate down.

"I guess there is reason to fret," Dodd joked.

Someone pushed Hinata forward. He was dragged into the room full of treasure and lead all the way up the hill. Captain Katsumi kicked open the stone chest lid having it slam against the ground below. A cold hand pressed against his neck and he was pushed over the hundreds of Aztec gold coins. He watched as Captain Katsumi took the knife that laid on top of the coins. 

Hinata took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He can do this. How much could it hurt? Hinata isn't sure why he asked that because deep down he knows that is going to hurt. So he counted down until he heard something strange.

"Excuse me," Yamaguchi's low voice cut through Captain Katsumi's monologue. "Pardon me. Beg pardon. Excuse me."

Everyone looked at Yamaguchi with a confused face. Even Captain Katsumi is caught off guard by him.

"Yamaguchi!" Hinata exclaimed, relieved.

"Not possible," Captain Katsumi said.

"Not probable," Yamaguchi corrected him.

"Where's Kageyama?" Hinata ignored everything else. He needed to know that Kageyama is alive.

"He's safe like I promised. He's all set to marry Saito like he's promised. And you get to die for him as you promised." Yamaguchi opened his arms wide. "We're all men of our word."

All the pirates surround him with guns pointed at him. Captain Katsumi pointed the knife towards him.

"Shut up!" Captain Katsumi hissed. "You're next."

He presses the knee against Hinata's neck. 

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Yamaguchi said airly.

Captain Katsumi glanced at him, "No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral," Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders.

The latter rolled his eyes before turning towards Yamaguchi, "And why not?"

"Well, because," Yamaguchi shrugged away from the pirates and made his way up the mount of treasure. "The H.M.S Dauntless, the pride of the Royal Navy, is just outside . . . waiting for you."

Captain Katsumi hesitated while the other pirates reacted to the news.

"Just hear me out, mate," Yamaguchi argued his case. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless and they do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fanny's is your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll be taking the grandest of your fleet but . . . what of the Black Pearl?"

He made a motion towards himself to answer the question. Yamaguchi knew he had everyone listening to his every word so he made his way towards the chest and Hinata.

"Name me Captain. I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of my plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore_ Katsumi. How does that sound, savvy?" Yamaguchi asked.

"And I suppose in return," Captain Katsumi jerked his head towards Hinata. "You don't want me to kill the whelp?"

"No, no, please go ahead and kill the whelp. Just no yet. Wait to lift the curse," Yamaguchi looked over at Hinata. "Until the opportune moment."

Hinata looked at him with furrowed eyes. He recognizes that phrase from the last time they both were inside this cave. Captain Katsumi gave Hinata and Yamaguchi a suspicious look. Yamaguchi looked away from Hinata and back at Captain Katsumi.

"For instance," Yamaguchi scooped up some of the Aztec coins. "After you killed Saito's men," He started to drop the coins to punctuate his words. "Every . . . last . . . one."

It's only Hinata who saw Yamaguchi palmed one of the Aztec coins. Slowly, it dawned on him what Yamaguchi's plan is. While Captain Katsumi thought about the proposal. Hinata, on the other hand, jerked forward a way to throw Captain Katsumi off. He hopes it would make Captain Katsumi think otherwise and that he wasn't on the same team as him.

"You've been planning this from the beginning!" Hinata hissed at Yamaguchi. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah," Yamaguchi nodded. "Pretty much."

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Captain Katsumi told Yamaguchi.

"Fifteen," Yamaguchi replied.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five and I'll buy you a new hat," Yamaguchi leaned forward. "A really big one."

Captain Katsumi smiled, "We have an accord."

They both approach each other and shook hands. Yamaguchi spun around to the other pirates and opened his arms in grand fashion with a large smile.

"All hands to the boats!" Yamaguchi smiled. Captain Katsumi glared at him causing Yamaguchi to turn back to him. "So sorry, you give the orders."

Yamaguchi motioned for Captain Katsumi to step forward. He took one step backward and grinned knowing Captain Katsumi would repeat what he said.

"Gents," Captain Katsumi smirked. "Take a walk."

Yamaguchi's grin dropped, "Not to the boats?"

The only answer he was greeted was Captain Katsumi turning back, grinning back at Yamaguchi.

\---

Back at the Dauntless, Kageyama refused to be the damsel in distress. So he tossed out the serval knotted bedsheets for his way out. He tied the bedsheets to a sturdy post that could hold his weight. He's grateful for his father's insistence on a change of clothing. Moving in this Navy uniform was way easier than his nightgown. Kageyama looked out the window to find a longboat there. He didn't question it but he had a strong feeling Yamaguchi was up to this.

A slight knock caught his attention, "Tobio?" His father's voice broke through.

He stopped working for a moment. He pressed his lips together waiting for his father to speak.

"Tobio, I just want you to know," His father paused. "I believe you made a very good decision today . . . couldn't be more proud. But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong decisions . . . could be a wrong decision."

Kageyama looked at the door then shook his head. His father doesn't seem to understand. Kageyama loves that annoying orange-haired boy with all his heart. He only agreed to marry Commodore Saito to keep Hinata alive. Only he's afraid no matter what, Hinata won't return to him alive. Whether that means Commodore Saito won't do everything or Yamaguchi uses Hinata to get what he wants. And Kageyama knows what Yamaguchi wants. So he needs to get something for Yamaguchi in case everything goes haywire.

He tossed one leg out the window and grabbed the knotted bedsheets. Slowly, he climbed down until he reached the longboat below. He settled inside and started to row away. He made his way towards the Black Pearl.

\---

Yamaguchi found himself looking at the treasure in the cave. He raised the golden statue taken aback by the ruby eyes. He spun the statue around as if to find the pricetag. He isn't sure how much someone would pay for this creepy thing. Not if you melted it then perhaps you'll get money for it, he thought to himself. He felt eyes on him. He glanced to find Captain Katsumi giving him an appraising look.

"I gotta say, Yamaguchi," Captain Katsumi said. "I thought I had you figured out. But you're a hard man to predict."

Yamaguchi shook his head, "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly!" He stepped towards them. "It's the honest ones you have to look out for. 'Cause you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly . . . stupid."

He walked forward until he was near another pirate staring at the treasure around them. In one quick motion, he pulled the sword from the other pirate and kicked him into the water. He then tossed the sword towards Hinata. Hinata, still shocked but turned around to catch the flying sword. Hinata then shouldered the other pirate into the water. 

Yamaguchi pulled out his sword pointing it towards Captain Katsumi. The captain looked between Hinata and Yamaguchi before getting to his feet. He took out his sword also. Both of them square off as Hinata squared off with the other pirates. Hinata spun around so the other pirate could cut him free. Hinata fought off the other pirates with now free hands. Yamaguchi and Captain Katsumi clashed their swords together and were face to face.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate! Here there be monsters!" Captain Katsumi said.

"And I'm looking at him." Yamaguchi snapped back.

\---

Kageyama jumped up, grabbing a ledge to pull himself up. He climbed up the ship with his arms burning but that didn't stop him. Though this was the rare times he wishes he had the typical noble son upbringing. The fighting, the hunting, horseback riding, jostling tournaments and so much more. Only he didn't, his father refused for him to do anything that could hurt him. He wishes he could have defied him by climbing trees, after all, Hinata would beg him to climb trees with him.

He passed by two pirates talking about cake and what they should eat first. Kageyama ignored them and climbed up until he reached the upper deck. He leaned against the gunwale with a huff. Suddenly, the skeleton monkey appeared screeching in front of him. It startled him but it mostly annoyed Kageyama. He slapped the monkey overboard causing the monkey to land on the cannons below. He looked over the gunwale to see the pirates sticking their heads out the window. Kageyama jerked away.

With wide eyes, he ran down the steps then hid in the darkness. The two pirates ran out with their swords raised. Kageyama waited until they passed through the opening then he ran into the downstairs. He went through the door to find the others looking at him. Tanaka smiled as he grabbed the bars of the cage.

"It's Kageyama!" Tanaka said.

As Kageyama released them from their cell, together they created a plan to take back the Black Pearl. When it was approved they moved to the upper deck. Kageyama put his hands against the cool wood waiting for Sugawara to give the signal. When the signal was given, the whole crew threw the longboat at the two pirates. The two pirates were launched into the ocean below. All the crew cheered as they earned the Black Pearl.

Kageyama rushed over to grab the boat, "Alright, all of you! With me. Hinata is in that cave and we have to save him. Ready and . . . heave!"

Only the boat wouldn't budge. Kageyama turned to see the pirates staring at him dumbfounded. He held onto the rope with a shocked face.

"I need your help. Come on!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"Any port! In the storm!" The parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right," Tanaka told him. "We have the Pearl."

"What about Yamaguchi? You're just going to leave him?" Kageyama asked.

"Jack owes us a ship," A pirate pointed out.

"And you have the code to consider," Tanaka rubbed his head.

"The code?" Kageyama asked in disbelief. "You're pirates! Fuck the code! They're more like guidelines anyway."

Tanaka looked away knowing Kageyama is right but he didn't say anything. Instead, they helped Kageyama put the boat in the water and left him alone. As Kageyama rowed away, the Black Pearl sailed away from him. He glared ahead.

"Bloody pirates," He hissed.

\---

"You can't beat me, Yamaguchi," Captain Katsumi laughed.

Yamaguchi decided not to answer but ran his sword through Captain Katsumi's chest. Captain Katsumi sighed out of annoyance. He stared up at the ceiling then took out the sword from his chest. He gave Yamaguchi a pointed look. Then he shoved the sword through Yamaguchi's chest. Yamaguchi's eyes widened, he looked down at the sword protruding through his chest. He stumbled back until he fell into the moonlight.

Captain Katsumi's eyes widened as he saw Yamaguchi turn into a skeleton.

Yamaguchi stared at his skeleton hand, "That's interesting." A coin flipped through his fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate."

He pulled the sword from his chest and jumped at Captain Katsumi. They resumed their sword fight only this time fighting much harder. Yamaguchi kicked Captain Katsumi to the ground. He raised his sword to hit him, the latter rolled away from him.

Hinata, on the other hand, was fighting the three pirates. Thankfully, he wasn't in complete shock like the others but the other pirates were. Hinata used this distraction to get the upper hand no matter how little it was. He kicked another pirate into the water and blocked an incoming attack.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi and Captain Katsumi were still engaged in their sword fight. No one seemed to be getting the upper hand in their sword fight.

"So what now, Yamaguchi Tadashi? Are to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgement Day and the trumpets sound? Hm?" Captain Katsumi asked.

"Or you could surrender," Yamaguchi suggested.

"Not likely," Captain Katsumi replied.

Hinata had to dodge the incoming bombs. He was thrown onto the ground, his forehead hit the ground below. His sword was thrown across the room leaving him defenseless. Not only is he at a disadvantage, but he is also trapped. The pirate raised the sword above his head going for the killing blow.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain, boy," The pirate smirked.

"You like pain?" Kageyama asked him. He swung the large pole slamming the pirate away. A grunt left Kageyama's mouth. "Try wearing a corset."

Both Kageyama and Hinata locked eyes. A smile crossed both of their faces. Kageyama helped Hinata to his feet. They laced their fingers together, tightening their grips finally being together again after all this time. Kageyama's eye was caught by Captain Katsumi and Yamaguchi's fight. 

"Whose side is Yamaguchi on?" Kageyama asked him.

"At the moment?" Hinata replied.

Kageyama nodded.

Hinata thought of an idea to get rid of the three pirates. Both Kageyama and Hinata banded together to take down the three pirates. Kageyama used the pole to hit a pirate rushing his way. Hinata shouldered another pirate. Together, they grabbed the poke and stabbed it through the pirates. All three of them had the pole through their stomachs. Hinata grabbed the bomb from the pirate and shoved it in his chest. Both of them pushed the pirates away from them.

"No fair!" The pirate called.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama and they both dove for cover. Hinata covered Kageyama's head as the bomb blew up behind them. Then Hinata got to his feet racing towards the chest. Kageyama got to his knees looking over at him. He scrambled to his feet ready to chase after him.

Yamaguchi, still fighting Captain Katsumi, sliced his palm drenching the coin with his blood. He tossed the coin towards Hinata. Captain Katsumi noticed Hinata's movement across the cave. Captain Katsumi took out his pistol and pointed it towards Kageyama, stilling everyone. Kageyama stood on the stone staring at him with wide eyes, recognizing the danger. 

Suddenly, a shot rang through the cave. Kageyama's eyes widened when he saw smoke floating from Yamaguchi's pistol. Captain Katsumi sighed as he turns to face Yamaguchi, who's gun raised pointing at him. Yamauchi had an unreadable look across his face.

"Ten years you carried that pistols," Captain Katsumi spoke. "And now you wasted it."

"He didn't waste it!" Hinata called out.

Everyone turned to see Hinata holding his hand out. Blood covered his hand and when he opened his hand, two medallions dropped into the chest. Captain Katsumi grabbed at his shirt and looked down to find blood covering his chest. Suddenly, he registered the pain as he died. Anger, dismay, and relief were written across his face. His hands dropped by his side looking at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi lowered his gun with the same unreadable expression.

"I feel . . . cold," Captain Katsumi said.

He collapsed on the ground with the apple rolling away from his body. His final breath left his lungs and his eyes shut forever. 

Without thinking, Hinata and Kageyama moved towards each other. They grabbed at each other eagerly, hands grazing arms and eyes refusing to leave each other. Hinata reached up to cup Kageyama's face. His hands brushed Kageyama's face, training the healing bruise on his face. A sense of heat passed through them as they leaned towards each other to kiss.

A crash interrupted them. They both looked over to discover Yamaguchi tossing treasure behind his head. Kageyama turned back but Hinata pulled away from him. Kageyama felt hurt and his eyes darted away from him.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Kageyama spoke.

Hinata nodded, sadly, "Your fiance will be wanting to know your safe."

Kageyama tensed and looked at him. Even though Kageyama's engagement with Commodore Saito would be spread quickly, it hurt him to see how Hinata avoided eye contact. He got Hinata back alive but not truly back. Now his marriage is another barrier between them. Another thing to keep them apart but this hurt so much worst. Kageyama turned away, grabbing at his stomach and walked out of the cave. 

Hinata watched with sad eyes. He heard Yamaguchi walk by his side. He was drenched in treasure, gold necklaces, crown, rings, and bracelets. Not to mention carrying the ugly statue from earlier. He pointed after Kageyama's retreating body.

"If _you_ were waiting for the opportune moment," Yamaguchi paused. "That was it."

Hinata knows.

Yamaguchi grunted as he heaved a bag over his shoulder, "Now, if you be so kind. Drop my boat and I'll give you two the lifeboat back to the Dauntless."

All three of them got onto the longboat and Hinata rowed them out of the cave. When they rowed outside of the cave, the Black Pearl was gone. Kageyama turns to look at Yamaguchi with a frown. 

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi," Kageyama told him.

Yamaguchi clicked his tongue, "They done right by them. Can't expect more than that."

Hinata looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. He was mad at himself for not taking the moment with Kageyama but now he's upset with Yamaguchi. He can expect a lot more than that! He looked away scowling with a brand new decision. He refuses to miss the next moment.

For anything.

**Fort Charles 1720**

Everyone stood at the gallows looking forward. Kageyama was by his father's side fanning his face. All he could do was look forward, staring at Yamaguchi who had a noose around his neck. Nothing he said made his father change his mind. Kageyama felt like he failed Yamaguchi by not taking him away from the gallows. So all he could do is watch with a heavy heart.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, let it be known you have been charged, tried and convicted . . . " The Offical continued.

Yamaguchi groaned, "Captain. Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi."

The Offical spoke on without registering what he said.

Kageyama stared at Yamaguchi, "This isn't right."

Commodore Saito didn't say anything. He pressed his lips together.

"Commodore Saito is bound by the law," Governor Eiichi spoke for him. "As we all are."

Hinata appeared in the crowd looking at Yamaguchi waiting for the signal. Suddenly, he saw the parrot landing on the flag pole held by Kinoshita. The parrot soiled Kinoshita's shoulder, he looked up and tried to shake the parrot off. But that's the signal for Hinata. He walked into the crowd making his way. Hinata took note that he was going to pass Kageyama meaning he could have another chance. He turned towards them ready to say something he should have said all those years ago.

"Governor Kageyama. Commodore," Hinata nodded.

They both looked at him but Kageyama didn't.

"Tobio," Hinata said grabbing Kageyama's attention. "I should have told from the very moment I met you . . . I love you."

All three of them were shocked. Kageyama looked at with his face burning red. Hinata looked as if he wanted to say more but all he did was nodded. He said what was needed. Hinata turned away and walked through the crowd. Kageyama followed him with wide eyes. A parrot caught Kageyama's eye as he put it together piece by piece. Hinata's cape flew open with his hand on the sword hilt.

Commodore looked past Kageyama taking note also, "Marines!"

Kageyama suddenly staggered from them, grabbing at his chest, "I can't breathe!"

He fell backward closing his eyes. Both Commodore Saito and Governor Eiichi were by his side, fanning him. His father called his name in worry. His sudden fainting caused a commotion in the crowd. Hinata pushed past the crowd yelling for them to move. The executioner grabbed the lever ready to pull. The drum roll ends, Hinata pulled out his sword and tossed it. The executioner pulled the lever, the trap door opens and Yamaguchi drops. Hinata's sword embeds the door allowing Yamaguchi to land on something.

Kageyama suddenly sat up revealing that he was faking it. His father looked at his question. Then he understood. He turned back to the front to find Hinata running forward.

Hinata pulled another sword ready to free Yamaguchi from the noose. The executioner grabbed his ax and swung at Hinata. He dodged the hit but the ax embedded into the ride cutting Yamaguchi free. Yamaguchi landed on the ground coughing but jumped back to his feet. Hinata pushed the executioner on top of Commodore Saito and his men. He jumped down as Yamaguchi cut his wrest free from the embedded sword. 

They both grabbed the rope and ran forward. They used the rope as their weapon. Whether slamming pirates into the column or tripping them. They reached an area, the same place where Kageyama fell into the ocean below and was surrounded by the Port Royal navy men. Guns were pointed at them. Yamaguchi and Hinata's backs were pressed together as they circled until they realized there was no way out.

Commodore Saito strolled up to them with Governor Eiichi and Kageyama following behind. Commodore Saito pulled his sword out to point at them.

"I thought we would have to endure some ill-conceived manner of escape attempt but not from you," Commodore Saito said to Hinata.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with _him_? He is a pirate!" Governor Eiichi exclaimed.

"And a good man," Hinata threw his sword to the side. "If all I have achieved here is that a hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one . . . so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Hinata," Commodore Saito said.

Hinata looked down then back up with a small smile, "My place is between you and Yamaguchi."

"As is mine," Kageyama said as he stood next to Hinata.

They both laced their fingers together. Commodore Saito looked down at their intertwined hands then back at Kageyama. He slowly understood the underlying meaning. 

"Lower your weapons!" Governor Eiichi shouted. "For goodness sake, put them down."

Commodore Saito looked at Kageyama, who stared at him, he nodded at Lieutenant Ito for the men lower their weapons. He looked back at Kageyama.

"Is this where your heart truly lies?" Commodore Saito asked Kageyama.

"It is," Kageyama replied.

Commodore Saito looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes. Governor Eiichi finally realized what Commodore Saito realized. Kageyama stood with Hinata creating a tense standoff. Yamaguchi was worried about the outcome until he saw Cotton's parrot flying above. A sly grin crossed his face.

"Well, I'm rather feeling good about this!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands. "I think we've all arrived at a special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenical, grammatically. Commodore, I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Kageyama, you got the sun and now I'm going for my moon. Hinata . . . " Yamaguchi threw his hands in the air. "Nice hat."

He started to wake backward, "Friends! This is the day you will always remember you almost caught - -." 

Yamaguchi slipped off the wall falling into the ocean below. 

Everyone rushed over to discover Yamaguchi resurfacing. He spluttered out the water from his lungs. Deep down he knew everyone was talking about what he has done. But he grinned when he heard the sailor called out for the ship coming. He looked over to find the Black Pearl. Yamaguchi made his way towards the Black Pearl.

While above, Hinata and Kageyama stared into each other's eyes. They weren't sure about how much time passed until Commodore called for Hinata to step forward. Kageyama tightens his grip on Hinata's hand.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Hinata told him lowly.

Kageyama understood and let him go. Hinata walked over towards him waiting for anything to happen.

"This is a beautiful sword. I expect the very person who made this show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life," Commodore Saito told him.

Hinata was shocked but nodded. They both understood what it meant. 

"Thank you," Hinata tld him.

Both Kageyama and Hinata moved closer to each other. They locked their eyes with each other. They both moved towards each other, finally being able to be with each other at last. Kageyama grabbed ahold of Hinata's face with a smile. Hinata put his hands on Kageyama's hips with a sense of possession.

"So," Governor Eiichi said. "Is this the path you've chosen? After all, he is a blacksmith."

"No," Kageyama shook his head. "He is a pirate."

They both shared a kiss. A single kiss that was awaited for so long. It was perfect for the two of them because it finally brought them together. Even as their kiss deepened, they refused to let each other go.

After all Hinata refuses to loses his moment.

\---

Yamaguchi was pulled on board by Tanaka's large smile. They clapped their hands together.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the code," Yamaguchi told him.

"We figured they were more like," Tanaka paused. "Like guidelines."

He was handed his hat which he thanked him for. Yamaguchi put his hat on finally feel happy after everything happening.

"Captain," Sugawara grinned. "The Black Pearl is yours."

Yamaguchi grabbed the wheel with a grin. He lovelngly held it until he felt the eyes on him, "On deck, you dirty dogs! Hands to braces! Let go and haul free."

He turned towards the horizon, "I'm coming Tsukki. Just wait for me."

With that he sailed into the sea with the single goal, he's going for Tsukki.


End file.
